In the Same Room with a Dog
by Tsubaki-chan
Summary: (AU) Kagome attends a school where she has to fall in love with a special partener in order to pass the school... (IK and many others)
1. A Step To Brighter Future

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Her hands shook in absolute bliss, almost crumpling the paper in her hand in the process. She read the paper over and over again, her brains registering the information that was on the paper, before throwing her fist in the air in triumph, continuing with her victory-dancing. Her brother looked at her with confused expression with an arched eyebrow, disappearing into his thick long bangs, watching her having a time of her life.

"Nee-chan, you are scaring me," he commented dryly on her wild victory-dancing.

She stopped in midair at his comment, and fell into the couch with an irritated grunt. "You sure do know how to ruin one's moment…"

"You know nee-chan, what are you so happy about, anyways?" he asked her, gazing curiously into his sister's usual dull stormy azure eyes, which contained a rare sparkle.

"We're in!!!!!" she yelled, grabbed her brother's hands, and started to swing him around. "We're in!!!!!"

"You…you mean!!!!" his eyes sparkled with sudden realization, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He threw his fist in the air too, and the sibling started to do their victory dance, their movements exactly the same.

"What's going on?" their mother's soft voice was heard at the entrance of the living room, and the sibling immediately ran to their mother, yelling vigorously about the topic a few while ago. Soon, the sibling was yet again partying, doing their traditional victory dance while their mother arched an eyebrow at them.

While the girl and the boy danced and partied, a certain crumpled paper was just sitting on the couch, all forgotten despite the amount of attention it received like 2 minutes ago.

_Higurashi Kagome-san and Souta-san:_

_ We are glad to inform you that you've been accepted into the Tokyo Private High School (abbreviated TPHS), in response to your excellent grades you made in your previous schools. Please see the attached notes for requirements and materials needed, and more information will be told at the school auditorium._

_ If attending TPHS, you will be needed to be seen at the Tokyo Airport by 10:00 P.M., on February 14, 2005._

_ We thank you for your cooperation._

_-Kaize Kagura,_

_Head of TPHS Staff_

----

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 1: A Step to Brighter Future

----

_-__Tokyo__Airport__; February 14, 2005; __9:20 P.M.___

"Well, that's it for me," I commented, dusting the imaginary dust on my hand, "Most of the heavy bags are shipped into the TPHS airplane… (Yeah, and it was only two big bags, including mine and my brother's.) And stop looking at me like that!!!" I said the last part in a little panicked way, since my friends were glaring at me as if I was the lowest roach crawling beneath their very own feet.

"You are a traitor," Yuka-chan, the tough one, said grudgingly, narrowing her eyes into an annoyed squint.

Oh, _this_ again… I sighed exasperatedly, "Yuka-chan, I'm _not_ a traitor."

"Traitor."

A groan. "Yuka-chan"

"Traitor!!!!!!!" she said this part out loudly enough for the people surrounding us stare at us with weird expression on their face. "You are a sissy traitor!!!! How _could_ you!!!! You cannot leave us like _this_!!!!" Yuka-chan emphasized on the last part with grudge hanging onto every word.

Sighing and knowing that we were getting weird glances from the people for the hundredth time that day, I turned to my friends yet again. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever…or get shipped to Mars," I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you guys so worked up about it?"

I knew why, but didn't decide to comment on that.

"K-Kagome-chan!!" Eri-chan, the soft and frail one, cried with a sad pout on her face, "We are getting separated after being in same school for our whole entire time! Of course we are very worked up about it!" she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes constantly, trying to stop the tears from flowing out.

I sighed. That was true… We were being separated after knowing each other for our whole entire life. I couldn't believe that I was the very first one to break out of our let's-be-together-forever bond when I was the first one to suggest it. I'll miss them like heck, but my choice was made even before the response came from the Tokyo Private High School, the school I was heading to right at this moment.

Oh, how I adore that school! Even surpassing Hogwarts from Harry Potter series, (and I did read the translated version of the book) that school had become the best high school in Asia!! (Even though the letter didn't say anything about being the best, it was true that it was the best high school in Asia. It was all over the news for quite a time.) It was also the newest school, so the cost was very high for the ones who attended it. My aunt somehow got me and Souta into the school, being the rich one in our mother's bloodline.

The school was absolutely hushed, and nobody, except the students, teachers, and workers of the school, knew what was going on in there, including what they do, the building structure, or any information about the school. The only thing knew about the school, was the name, cost for the fee, and the students' overall scores.

I worked so hard to achieve my place in that school, even though I was one year late for the registration. I didn't know they allowed transfers, but I didn't care as long as I was in the school. All thanks to my aunt, I mentally commented with a grin. She was young too… She did offer to pay for our fees.

"Nee-chan," a nervous and hesitant voice interrupted our heated (?) conversation. I looked down to find the source of the voice. Ah, yes…my younger brother Souta!! For some reason, his growth spurt acted very slowly, so he was only 6 centimeters shorter than me. But well, he did have two or possibly more years to grow taller, while I stay in this size forever…

"It's almost 9:25 P.M… They did say to wait till the signal comes, but I don't see any sign of signal…" Souta anxiously shifted with his sports bag slung around his shoulder. Ah, I see…he was nervous. He always was nervous every time he was about to do something new.

_"Airplane for Tokyo Private High School is leaving in an hour… Passengers, please get ready to aboard in 30 minutes," _a cool young woman's voice flowed out clearly from the speakers attached somewhere in the airport.

"That was our signal…" I mumbled, looking at my brother's instantly frightened looking eyes and his stiff figure, and then turned to my friends, "I'll call or write, okay?" I smiled genuinely, extending a hand out to them.

"Deal," Ayumi-chan, the calm one, smiled approvingly and we shook our hands in an honest and firm promise.

"Tell mama that I'll miss her-!" my voice faded into the crowd as Souta dragged me to the Gate 147, my friends waving at me while Eri-chan finally broke down in tears, drying her tears with her sleeve. Yuka-chan probably thought I didn't see it, but with my 10.0 vision, I was clearly able to see her wipe furiously at her tears. Ayumi-chan was smiling quietly, waving at me once more before I went through the gate when the guard checked our tickets.

It wasn't like I was going to be gone for forever, but I'll still miss this place, mama and jii-chan, and my friends. I silently glanced at their retreating back once more, before moving on with the line.

* * *

We passed through the gate and the young green ticket checker at another checking booth before the departing Gate gave us a very mean look, muttering something about "rich kids these days…" before handing us the ticket grudgingly. We were walking toward our destination silently when Souta, who was observing our tickets quietly, popped up a question. "Nee-chan, how come my ticket says my plane is XX039M when yours says XX039F? I thought we were supposed to go on a same plane?"

"Maybe we are being separated…" I crinkled my nose, "You know, maybe too much people…"

"Oh no, we get separated by our gender," came a cute voice, in mid puberty, from behind. We turned around to find a cute little boy around Souta's age, maybe around 16, with flaming orange hair in a high ponytail and stunning turquoise eyes. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and beige khaki pants. "The M and F at the end of the numbers stands for male and female." He grinned a little nervously, "Sorry… By the way, I'm Kitsuobi Shippo, this upcoming freshman."

"Higurashi Souta," Souta grinned and shook Shippo's hand, "I'm a freshman too. And this is…" he gave me a hesitant side glance, "…my nee-chan, Higurashi Kagome… Sorry…she's not really _familiar_ with any other foreign guys except me and jii-chan…"

True…except that I was more of _disgusted_ with any other foreign guys rather than _unfamiliar_. It was my natural reaction to feel the goosebumps up my arms at the sight of any other foreign guys. But, Shippo was fine. He was very cute, and was younger than me. The only guys I couldn't take were guys that are older than me or around my age. I just went stiff and cold around them… It just was a natural reaction, after the accident that happened years ago…

"Nice to meet you Shippo-kun," I smiled politely at Shippo, trying to erase my last thought from my brain permanently, "I'm actually a year older than Souta, but I kind of…transferred…"

"That's perfectly fine," Shippo said with his turquoise painted round eyes, "They never said it was against the school law…"

"By the way," I looked around the waiting seats and the souvenir shops, "How do I get to the XX039F? It says that the gate number is 16, but over here, it's 24…"

"Not a problem," Shippo grinned, "You just go straight and turn left at the first hallway you see, and go straight until the Gate 16 pops up. Souta-kun will go with me to the Gate 23. Nice meeting you, Kagome-senpai!"

"See you later, nee-chan!" Souta winked, and turned around and went for his Gate, engaged in a friendly conversation with Shippo. I was glad that Souta made a friend before going into the school, since he was quite the shy one, even though his manly side kept well hidden behind his polite nature. I turned around and headed for my destination, too.

Passing by the hallway, I stopped at the odd sight of group of girls crowded behind the wall, spying something that I do not see…

"I told you that senpai would have his side-bag today!" a girl squealed, covered with excitement and triumph, "You better have those pictures of senpai with you."

"Ah, darn it," a girl grumbled gleefully, if that was possible, "How did you know?"

"I know everything about senpai!" the said girl exclaimed. "If I'm going to be his future girlfriend, then I should know everything about him, you know?" a sigh, "Those silky black locks and the gorgeous violet eyes… I long to touch his hair just once…"

"Even though he's kind of playboy," another girl popped up, "That's why I love _my_ senpai so much…" she pointed at the brown and black blur walking with a black and red blur, and a black and purple blur. "I will swoon at the sight of him…and faint if he does call my name once…"

All the girls in the group sighed dramatically before heading toward the direction I was going. Strange people these days… I wonder what's so _gorgeous_ about that group of guys… I bleched at the thought. A bunch of guys? GORGEOUS???!!! That was definitely wrong and sick. Guys were just a bunch of roaches in my eyes. There was this one guy who asked me out for the middle school graduation party, he, who looked like a roach before, literally turned into a puddle of urine in my eyes. I felt my face instantly scrunch up into a fierce scowl, an angry hue of red spilling across my face like a spilled ink, and I socked him, giving him a bloody nose while Yuka-chan held me back…or that's how she translated the almost comical scene and told me with amusement filling her voice and face, while Eri-chan tried really hard to stifle her giggle by stuffing a fist into her mouth.

Now folding away the thoughts about that _gorgeous_, notice the dripping sarcasm, group of guys (I once again bleched at the thought), I headed to the Gate 16 lazily, my gigantic yellow bag being dragged on the ground by my hand while shifting my sports bag closer to me.

* * *

I swear it's been 3 years ever since…_that_ accident. I mentally flinched at the thought automatically. I unconsciously brushed my finger over my scar underneath the black hair that hung around it, and caught myself doing it. I slowly dropped my arm as images began to fly in my mind swiftly. I immediately shook those thoughts off.

It was only a minute later when I found Gate 16 for the airplane I was going to ride. I ran to the window and gawked at the airplane, not even giving any side glance to the waiting seats. Wow… My eyes slowly ran over its smooth silver head to its tail. At the side of the tail, was the little symbol of TPHS. It was a white cross with black background. Whoever owning this school was sure rich.

"You," said a stern and cool female voice, "I need your name."

I turned around and met a pair of cool crimson eyes. I "eep-ed" and focused on her face as inky black hair and high-cheek-boned face came clearer. I hesitantly studied her face when more details were audible for my eyes, noticing that her black hair was held up in Japanese traditional style with couple of white feathers. She seemed like an elegant and true traditional Japanese woman… I decided to tell her my name after I noticed a staff necklace that hung around her neck. "Higurashi Kagome…um…" I read her nametag a bit, "…Kaize-senpai…"

"Higurashi Kagome…" her fingers ran up and down her notepad, so I decided that she was looking for my name. "I need your ticket." I did what she told me to do. After couple scribbles and crossing-outs on her notepad, her eyes still focused on her note, she said, "Your seat will be W12, second floor, and your companion or partner will be Taihiratsu Sango."

"Taihiratsu Sango?" I cocked my head to the side, curiosity evident on my face, or what I think… "Who's she? I don't know her… How am I supposed stay with her for hours if I don't know her?"

Still with that cool expression on her face, she replied with her unique stern voice, "You don't like those gossipy and air-headed girls, correct?"

"Yeah…" I replied back at her with flat expression evident on my face. I didn't like those gossipy and air-headed girls, since all they talked about were related to guys in anyway. Like when they'd talk about a movie, they'd talk about their favorite _hot_ actors…and when they'd talk about school, it'll gradually lead to their _hot_ classmates… It's country known that a lot of Japanese girls love hot guys.

"Then quit complaining. Taihiratsu is a nice girl," she said with her usual straightforward cool voice. Without letting me reply to her last comment, she took out her walky-talky and talked into it, "Taihiratsu Sango, please come to the info booth." When she talked into the walky-talky, her voice echoed in the Gate 16 through the speakers.

Couple seconds later, I saw a girl with long and really dark inky black hair slowly advanced on us with bored expression on her face, "You called, Kaize-senpai?" she yawned slightly. "Sorry, senpai… I'm just very bored…"

The cold woman, or Kaize-senpai, nodded in approval before pointing at me with her pen, "She's with you, by the way…"

Taihiratsu-san blinked at me in confusion with her deep magenta eyes before turning to Kaize-senpai with curiosity evident in her deep magenta eyes, "She's new, eh?"

"Yes, she is," Kaize-senpai shrugged slightly, her cool expression still on her face, "Good day to you, Taihiratsu-san and Higurashi-san…. I'm off to find more girls…" and she left with gracefulness tracing her every move.

Taihiratsu-san turned to me with a polite, but cheery smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Taihiratsu Sango. I'm assuming that you are…" she slightly lowered the ticket in my hand, peeking at it curiously, "…Higurashi Kagome-san," she held out a hand, "Welcome to Tokyo Private High School."

"Thank you," I smiled politely back at her, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, Taihiratsu-san."

"Just call me Sango-chan," Sango smiled sincerely, "I like it that way…except when guys are calling me like that. It's gross…" she shuddered. "You look a lot like Minoko-senpai," she commented, looking at me with confused expression on her face, "You guys could surpass as twins."

Did I hear that right? I only knew one Minoko family which happened to be…

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" a squealing black and red blur was seen before I was crushed into somebody's space between shoulder blades painfully, stars clouding my eyes. "It's been a long time!!! I missed you Ba-chan never told me you were in!!!!"

The figure continued to squeal in a language I didn't understand and I was almost able to make up the confused face of Sango-chan's, even though I had my back to her… Wait a second… That voice sounded familiar, even though more mature…and that long shiny straight black hair…I fingered couple of strands between my fingers. Only one person I knew had these features.

"Kikyo-nee-chan!!!!" I squealed like a little girl opening a Christmas present and hugged her back. I heard Kikyo-nee-chan laugh, her voice like a marble rolling across a platform, before she detached herself from me, looking at me with that slight grin grazing her lip line. She didn't change much besides from the face shape, hair, and height. Last time I saw her, which was like 3 years ago, she was shorter, had rounder face, and had straight shorter hair, which hung gracefully around her shoulder blades. Now, she still had that same twinkling blue eyes, black straight hair, and a lot more mature looking.

Her azure eyes twinkled amusedly when she studied me politely, just like I did, "You didn't change much, Kagome-chan. You still have that…" she fingered my hair, "a little wavy hair down to mid-back. Your eyes are still stormy azure…" she smiled, "And we still look a little identical, don't you think?"

"You bet," I smiled at her even though my eyes were still that shade of dull stormy azure.

"And…" she looked at me with serious expression, "I can tell that you still didn't forget about the accident… Kagome-chan, your eyes are still dull… You rarely can find lively sparkles added to it…" Kikyo-nee-chan smiled a bit sadly.

I grimaced, and I was able to feel myself darken a bit, "It's been long, nee-chan… I'm over it." I noticed Sango-chan still standing 2 feet from us with confusion written all over her face, "Nee-chan, we'll talk about this later…"

"Ah… Alright," she smiled, admitting her lose, "We'll talk later with ba-chan, too…"

Ba-chan too? What did she mean by that? It was not like Kaede-ba-chan worked in TPHS or anything! She was rich to live freely until the end of her life…so…why would she even work? Cutting off my thought, a long twit of whistle was heard, and the speakers turned on once again.

"_Students of Tokyo Private High School, please get on the plane before we take off in 10 minutes," _Kaize-senpai's cool voice rang clearly and loud throughout Gate 16,_ "I repeat. Students of __Tokyo Private__High School__, please get on the plane before we take off in 10 minutes. We thank you for your cooperation, and please hurry up. Thank you."_

"Well, I'm off," Kikyo-nee-chan said cheerfully, "I got to go find Koiyou-san… See you later, Kagome-chan!" she left abruptly, waving a bit, before turning and began to search the waiting seats for that Koiyou-san.

"Are you two related?" Sango-chan asked hesitantly when Kikyo-nee-chan was out of sight.

"We are cousins," I smiled slightly, even though it didn't quite reach my dull eyes yet again, "Why? Is Kikyo-nee-chan famous around here or something?"

"Ah… The ever famous Minoko-senpai is quite famous in our school for her beauty and her relationship with this popular senpai," Sango-chan scratched her chin in a very detective like manner, "I won't tell you the name though… It's completely shushed around the school… Says that senpai will personally go after your throat with his ever famous sword if we mutter his relationship with Minoko-senpai…"

I was very tempted to push Sango-chan a bit more for more information, but I decided against it and kept quiet. I wasn't the type who would want to lose a throat for a gossip anyway. I was just curious… The guy did capture Kikyo-nee-chan's attention after all… So it was either he had a very amazing personality, or he was just…hot. Once again I shudder at the word. Kikyo-nee-chan always took her relationship seriously, so I guess she must've liked the guy a lot.

I personally didn't want any relationship with any guys. It wasn't like I was waiting for _Prince Charming_ to sweep me off my feet and take me to the _la-la-land_. It wasn't like I was waiting for my soul mate or the right time to form a relationship. I immediately snorted at the thought. I wasn't _that_ naïve. I knew what kind of creature the men are. They were all the same. Using women as their tools…just low as roaches…

My thought was interrupted when I found myself guided by Sango-chan to the Gate, Kaize-senpai standing at the entrance taking and tearing one portion of the tickets according to the spiral edge. Sango-chan gave another polite greeting to Kaize-senpai, receiving a curt nod in return, and made her way through the gate like a proud ancient youkai taijiya. I hastily gave senpai a greeting too, since Sango-chan was dragging me as if I weighed like a cube of Styrofoam.

I wonder how long it takes to travel to the school… Probably like an hour, right? I mean, it is called the Tokyo Private High School after all… I hope my year goes quietly without any guys hitting on me… I hope nothing happens to me during the school year…

I didn't know how wrong I was on those thoughts.

* * *

A/N: smiling nervously Uh… Umm… First time writing a fanfiction? holds a shield up Don't kill me!!!

Japanese Words: (I'm not a Japanese expert! I'm pure Korean!!!)

-Nee-chan: means older sister, used by both younger brother and sister, I think…

--chan or –san

-Jii-chan: grandpa

--senpai: term for older classmate

-youkai taijiya: demon exterminator

I know I got those air plane terms wrong! I made those up…


	2. The Grand Arrival

I relaxed and snuggled into my first-class seat, turning to my first class food. I saw Sango-chan sniff her food before digging into her food like a guy with corner of my eyes, even though it hurt like crap, rolling your eyes to the side like that.

The plane was beyond your words. First class everything, baby! The seat was like a medium sized beanbag, black or white, and there was a little table you could fold and slide it under your seat. A romance movie, much to my dismay, was on for the girls' entertainment, occupying them while they ate like hungry horses, something they wouldn't do in front of their boyfriends, or any other hot guys they were trying to impress. The bathroom, I found out later, had a toilet, a sink, and a small shower stall, with soaps, shampoos, and conditioners ready on the counter.

I smelt my food through my nostril, since I was a little afraid to take a peek under that silver foil that covered the food tray. I poked at it once, and it didn't move. Now completely satisfied with my little tests, I took off the foil and started to eat the oden combo with my ever-wonderful chopsticks. ODEN!!! Not just any oden! The oden from this one famous restaurant!! The smell!!! The taste!!!

Savoring the taste of oden swirling inside my mouth, I glanced at Sango-chan's tray, which was the okonomiyaki half and sushi half combo. Okonomiyaki was good, but oden was better! Yay oden!! I lowered my oden bowl down on the folding-table and peeked at the movie that was on for girls' entertainment, but regretted it as soon as I found myself trying to poke out my eyeballs with my chopsticks while Sango-chan held me back as best as she can, finding it hard since she was seated sideways. The horror!!! The HORROR!!!! Another TRIANGLE RELATIONSHIP WITH CATFIGHTS!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"I see that you don't really fancy I plus YOU plus MY FRIEND=TRIANGLE," Sango-chan grinned at me after calming down by stuffing oden down my protesting throat. I mumbled a reply through the oden in my mouth. "It was a great movie though… Very amusing, I might add," Sango-chan said lightly, "It was quite an unusual triangle relationship."

I shuddered again at the word "triangle relationship." I don't really fancy romance movies… My jaws hurt... "How long does it take to reach the place, by the way?"

"Approximately 14 hours," Sango-chan shrugged, "Don't know why it takes that long anyway…"

Four… FOURTEEN HOURS????!!!!!

----

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 2: The Grand Arrival

----

After the long flight, a _veeerrryyy_ long flight, when I was starting to feel a little nauseated, the stewardess announced that in 10 minutes we will arrive at the school. I instantly ran to the window, (not that I really ran to it… I was seated by one…) staring into the majestic glorious sky itself. I was starting to notice very little tiny islands on the beautiful horizon. It was around 1:30 in the noon, or the TV screen tells me, and as the plane got closer to those islands, it started to descend slowly, making my ears plugged.

Sango-chan was peacefully taking a nap next to my seat, while the other girls in our section started to squeal about guys in the school excitedly. Mentally rolling my eyes at those almost unrecognizable squeals, I turned to my attention to the scenery again, enjoying the white fluffy clouds pass by, as the island we are descending on got clearer and clearer while the fluffy clouds blocking the view disappeared.

The first thing that caught my…atten-…-tion..? "WHAT THE HELL????!!!!!!!!!"

Sango-chan sat up in her seat immediately, looking around frantically for the source of that horrible noise I made and yelled, "WE ARE BEING ATTACKED???!!!!" The girls in our section, started to scream like a herd of banshee from _Harry Potter Series_, covering their head with their slender arms while running around in panic. Some girls whipped out their pen and paper and started to write their death wish hastily. Couples of girls like Sango-chan went into a war-mode and were instructing the girls to take out their materials that could be used as weapons. For the whole time, my dull blue gray eyes were glued to the scenery, my mouth agape, as I stared at the source of the chaos that was going on in the section.

**_There was a friggin' castle in the middle of the island!!!!!_**

A humongous Victorian castle that even outmatching Hogwarts from _Harry Potter Series_ was just sitting there in the middle of the island. What was it? Some kind of ancient ruins, maybe? I tapped my chin while studying the castle carefully. It didn't seem that old and ancient as it's supposed to be, though… The castle was a larger, fancier, and brighter version of Hogwarts, I noticed. Surrounding the castle was a very large field, possibly 5 times the normal soccer field. And not to mention a very clean and blue looking lake near the forest surrounding the castle and the field… I squinted at the other island that wasn't so far away from the castle. Was that…an amusement park?__

The girls continued to scream shrilly, making Sango-chan give up on military lecturing and instead telling them to calm down with her fist waving in front the girls' faces. But that didn't improve anything, because the girls, instead of calming, burst into a hysterical tears and bawls while Sango-chan flinched at their volume with a surprised expression. The girls who'd been writing death wish silently set their pencils down and started to murmur a prayer. The girls in war mode continued to go through the small cabinets on the seats, looking for an emergency bombs or any kind of explosive weapons.__

Suddenly, there were quick footsteps outside the door leading to other section, and with a quite large _slam_, Kaize-senpai barged in hastily, her neat and perfect hair not even drooping slightly, "I heard screams," she said calmly, "What's going on?"

The girls froze in their mid-action, blinking at Kaize-senpai with confused expression clearly evident on their face, "Weren't we being attacked, Kaize-senpai?" Sango-chan asked the cool crimson-eyed senior as the representative of the panicked girls, obviously knowing that if we _were_ being attacked, then Kaize-senpai would know instead of asking _us_.

"What are you talking about? There were no attacks… Nobody knows where the school is," the cool crimson-eyed senior answered coolly back at confused Sango-chan, who was starting to turn hue of red slowly in embarrassment. The other girls groaned and grumbled, obviously not liking the fact that they panicked very un-lady-like for nothing and some of girls who wrote the death wish silently threw their paper away before getting embarrassed themselves.

While the girls were cleaning up their mess after Kaize-senpai instructed them and left, the stewardess announced that they were about to descend, so that we would have our seatbelts on when they did. Sango-chan came back and sat down, sheepishly smiling at me while the red hue of embarrassment continued to stain her usual a little tanned but creamy cheeks. She silently buckled up, finishing up with a pull at her seatbelt to be sure.

"I guess this is it, Kagome-chan," Sango-chan said a little nervously, "We are arriving at the school…and that means I'll get assigned to a new roommate, new room, new schedule, and new classes. I'm mostly nervous about the roommate. My last roommate and I didn't really get along last year…"

"Ah… I kind of forgot about that…" I answered sheepishly.

"Of course, it's exciting. You don't know who your roommate is until you get your folder at the school before we sit there for an hour listening principal talk and attend the School Start Meeting," Sango-chan shrugged a bit, staring into the back of the seat in front of us. The plane started to descend quickly, and I couldn't see the scenery because the stewardess instructed us to close it unless we wanted the particles of glass stuck in our eyeball… I shudder again at the cruel stewardess's description.

After my ears screamed in pain for 3 minutes for being plugged, I felt the plane finally touching the ground a few times, before settling down to stay on it. The plane slowly came to stop.

_"Students, please get your bags and exit patiently through the section exit at the front. I repeat, please get your bags and exit patiently through the section exit at the front. Thank you," _the stewardess announced through the speakers crisply before ending her statement with a clear click. Sango-chan and I opened the cabinet above us carefully and took out our bags and closed it. The exit was at the front of the section just like the stewardess told us, a smiling stewardess standing at the exit, muttering "arigato gozaimasu" at the students.

With that, I got off the plane, struggling with my bags, while Sango-chan instructed me to follow her to the bus we are taking. I wondered where the school was… The only things I saw on the islands were the castle and the huge field. (I didn't even know about the amusement park… Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me…)

"Sango-chan," I called out to her while struggling a little with my bags, "Where's the school?"

"We won't reach there until the sunset, Kagome-chan," Sango-chan smiled at me, "We still have to drop our bags at the jet you see over there," she shifted so she was able to point at three jets by the plane, "…take the bus till we reach the port, and take the boat to reach the other portion of the islands owned by the school."

I raised an eyebrow at the _island**s**_ part, but I shrugged it off. So, what to do till we reach the sunset, I wonder…

* * *

After dropping off our bags, taking the bus with our section, and going to the port, I was already exhausted, exhausted as a tired monkey. It was slowly reaching 4:30 P.M. (Yes, I did change the time of my watch while watching that dreaded TV screen that tells us the time and the remaining distance.) Sango-chan fell asleep on the bus, and was emptying her stomach by throwing up almost constantly on the medium sized boat. I patted her back at that moment soothingly, not having anything to do since we had to ride on the bus and the boat with our section.

I shifted again before my foot fell asleep, still rubbing Sango-chan's back, who was still puking, but not throwing up. Sango-chan got up slowly, rubbing her mouth with a tissue before cleaning her mouth out with a mint flavored liquid that was sitting next to her the whole time.

"Kagome-chan," Sango-chan called out weakly, "Care to help me walk? I'm still a bit queasy, so I might start to throw up at the wrong move…"

I shrugged and walked over to her, helping her walk back to our current seats. Sango-chan staggered a bit, but she was okay, I think, except she looked a little green in the face. I sympathized her silently in my head. She was born with the sea sickness after all…

"Can you tell me a little about the school?" I asked carefully, not wanting to make her vomit the whole way again. I wanted to ask her in the plane, but Sango-chan was either busy picking at her food or taking a nap, so I couldn't. And I didn't really want to go to a school without any background information at least…even though I did.

"Sorry Kagome-chan," Sango-chan said apologetically, her face looking a little green, "Our lips are completely sealed till the end School Start Meeting. I can't tell you anything… But all your answers will be answered at the School Start Meeting, even though it'll be a boring session for me, since I already went through that last year."

"I hope my brother is okay," I murmured, turning my attention to the crystal blue ocean, "He's quite shy… I'm a bit worried, even though Shippo-kun went with him…"

"You have a younger brother?" Sango-chan asked curiously, "I have one too! How old is he?"

"He's an upcoming freshman," I smiled a bit even though it quite didn't reach my dull blue gray eyes.

"I hope Kohaku meets your brother," Sango-chan smiled, even though it reached her sparkling magenta eyes unlike mine, "Kohaku's shy too… He's an upcoming freshman. He was quite nervous about it. I mean, it's not the everyday thing when you see your brother almost whine when you are about to leave him," Sango-chan laughed, her face turning a little greener than before.

"Sango-chan, are you okay? You are looking a little greener than before…" I quietly commented on her face color, watching it darken a little bit more, before Sango-chan scurried away, bending over the railing of the boat. I heard her puke, and the upcoming sounds of something that suspiciously sounded like the food coming up her throat with couple of splashes below her. I sighed and hurriedly went over to her to soothe her.

_Poor girl_, I thought as I rubbed her back constantly, while she vomited practically every food she ate on the air plane.

* * *

I watched as the island came clearer and clearer by the second. By the looks of it, it looked pretty big. I squinted a little bit more, trying to figure out how it looked like, but it was pretty much useless. It was pretty misty even though the sky was clear as that lake I saw in the plane a while ago. Our boats, and the other boats around us, slowly neared the island, even though the only thing that was audible was the large port for the boats.

I got off the boat with very relieved Sango-chan, whose face immediately turned into a rosy hue of pink from sickening shade of green as soon as we got off the boat. Sango-chan started to hike up the little hill at the front, dragging me along with her once again, making me feel like a cheap potato sack, which was incredibly sad.

Then, she abruptly stopped, and I bumped into her firm back, hurting my nose. While I whimpered, holding my poor, poor nose, Sango-chan screamed into the sky triumphantly at the top of the hill. I peeked over Sango-chan's shoulder and found…

The same castle I saw in the plane… (Insert my widened dull blue gray eyes with dramatic _dun dun dun! _playing in the background.) …and the large field!!! And…what are those carriages waiting at the top of the hill, a.k.a. where we're standing right now?

"Come on!" Sango-chan grabbed my hands, and so yet again, I was dragged like a cheap potato sack. We basically moved over a bit, even though Sango-chan dragged me the whole way as if I didn't weigh more than a block of Styrofoam. She jumped on one of the carriages, which was bad for me since I wasn't a part of her body… So I literally crashed into the carriage step. I grimaced, grabbing my knees as a natural reflex. Sango-chan apologized over and over again while we were waiting for other two girls to join in our carriage.

The carriage was very unusual, something you'd see in some kind of traditional Japanese fantasy novels. It was completely black with silver decorations, and gigantic wheels were attached to the front sides, while the smaller wheels were attached to the back sides. There were no horses or any kind of device that'd have the carriages moving…

"Is this carriage empty?" a girl asked while popping her head inside, her pigtails not even drooping to the side, "Maybe a room for two…?"

"Yeah," I answered her, "There is a room for two."

The crimson eyed girl with her inky black pigtails thanked me and hopped in with a girl with medium shaded brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes. "I'm Raijyo Souten," she introduced herself, "And this is my cousin, Koiyou Ayame," she pointed at the green eyed girl sitting next to her who smiled brightly in return.

"Higurashi Kagome," I smiled at her, once again my smile not reaching my eyes, "And this is Taihiratsu Sango," I nudged the magenta eyed girl next to me to emphasize the point.

"Hi," Sango-chan greeted with enthusiasm. The other two once again greeted back with smiles. I noticed that the Koiyou-san was slightly pale with lack of fats in her cheeks, but decided to not comment on that. Who knows, maybe she was on a diet…

"We are ready to set off!" one male voice was heard from outside, "I think it's time to roll those carriages down, Eric-san!"

_Roll the carriages down_…? I raised an eyebrow at that weird description.

"Ah! Then have them go!" another old male voice answered the first one brightly, even though slightly muffled by the noises from surrounding carriages. Before I knew what was going to happen, this happened:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For those of you who don't understand what happened, this is what happened in the carriage before we screamed our head off:

We hear the males outside the carriage shuffle around after that death sentence they yelled out. Then one shuffles behind the wall of the carriage. I feel the slight pressure where he placed his hand, since I was sitting against the back wall with Sango-chan. Sango-chan and Koiyou-san looks slightly confused, but they still look hesitant and cautious. Of course, Raijyo-san and I just sit there, confused as a herd of flying chickens. There is a slight push against my back, back wall to be exact. The carriage slowly rolls down a bit, before picking up the pace and rolling down the land, out of control, almost reaching 100mph, I swear!

Inside the carriage, you see Raijyo-san gripping her seat like a lobster and screaming the first time, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then you move to the right, Koiyou-san is tightly gripping at her seatbelt as if there was no tomorrow and screams, "KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" (Nobody except Koiyou-san noticed the seatbelt. Sad, isn't it?)

You move diagonally from Koiyou-san, and there you see me clinging to the door handle of the carriage, screaming for the third time. "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then you move to my left, finally finding Sango-chan taking cover on the floor while she screams the last time, "GGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The carriage continued to roll down the land with no control, while we were screaming our head off in the carriage, faint screams from other carriages coming from the nearby carriages. (It's a surprise that we were able to hear other girls scream from other carriages while we are screaming too.) Then we stopped suddenly with a rough jerk, us almost torn from our good, safe, comfy seats.

The result:

Koiyou-san's face is pale as a ghost, while she breathes in and out almost hysterically, her hair completely out of place. Raijyo-san's usual calm and mysterious face is frozen into horrified expression while her perfect pigtails are still stationary. Sango-chan's face is now turning purple instead of green, so I'm guessing that she has speed sickness too, while her strands are falling out of their place. And me…just sitting there, incomparable to the others. (It's not like I had a mirror or anything…)

Then the door opened to reveal a cheerful young Japanese man in his twenties with freckles, "Hello ladies! We are now at the Tokyo Private School entrance! Now if you please step off the carriage!" his eyes ran amusedly over their crumpled and frozen form, "Why, you ladies are horrified as the chipmunks!"

"Just shut up, will you, Hiro-san?" Sango-chan grumbled a bit before straightening herself and jumping off the carriage a little shook. "The run-away carriages… Man, principal-san sure does have weird sense of humor…"

"Yeah, last year…" Koiyou-san shuddered, "…it was a raging rollercoaster on the loose with 8 pairs riding on it… Ours practically got crushed against the castle wall…" she shuddered again at her memories, "…because one of the operators couldn't stop ours…"

"That was yours? I feel sorry for you, Koiyou-san," Sango said sympathetically, "Horrible, horrible, memories…" Sango-chan sighed dramatically, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for me to finish tidying up, "Principal-san is kind of weird… But she's cool. She's not like any other old farts…" she finished her sentence up with a perfect roll of her eyes.

I finished tidying myself and got off the carriage with shaky legs, Raijyo-san and Koiyou-san after me, even though Koiyou-san practically collapsed as soon as she got off the carriage. After Sango-chan shooed Hiro-san away, we silently made ways through the crowds of students, even though it was a little since most of the students were still paralyzed in their carriage. Ayame-chan and Souten and Sango-chan and I separated after a while. (And Ayame-chan and Souten-chan forced me to use more endearing nicknames, -chan, instead of formal –san.)

The castle was even more beautiful when we came closer to it. Sango-chan casually walked to the castle gates, but I halted, unsure if I was supposed to enter the gate or something… The castle didn't look like a school after all…

"Kagome-chan?" Sango-chan called, giving me a curious look, "Why did you stop?"

"Ah… You see…" I stuttered a bit nervously, "Are we even allowed to enter this castle..?"

Sango-chan blinked at my blankly, and I shifted a little uncomfortably. When the information finally registered her brain, she slapped her forehead, "Oh! I forgot! You are new!! Sorry, Kagome-chan! I forgot!!!" her hand left her forehead, "Well… By the way, this _is_ the school, just to let you know…" I took a look at the castle at that comment.

Very tall and gray castle walls… Humungous castle gates… A gigantic Victorian castle… 4 towers at the corners of the walls that formed square… And couple of other buildings you could see on the other side of the walls… I scratched my chin, studying the castle carefully, but not slowly.

**_……she's got to be kidding me…_**

Before I was able to spit that comment at Sango-chan, yet again, I was already dragged away like a cube of Styrofoam to that wonderful architecture they called _school_. Other students began to crowd behind us, but we got into the gate just in time to ditch them. We walked across the lawn, me gawking at the castle, and Sango-chan giving me a perfect eye roll and dragging me along with her.

We walked up the perfectly clean white stairs into the gigantic black castle entrance. My stomach began to churn a little uncomfortably, but I ignored it and followed Sango-chan's lead and the crowd. Students entered the gates, all of them chatting unstoppably that I couldn't really hear anything except buzzes and excited whispers. I quietly entered the entrance, my head bowed hesitantly even though Sango-chan just slipped through the crowd like wind.

I looked up hesitantly. I halted, took a step back, looked at the castle, stepped back in, and stared at the interior design again.

**_WHAT IN THE NAME OF-????!!!!_**

If the outside was old Victorian style, then the inside was traditional Japanese style, complete with red and black colors, the wooden floor, and the shouji screen doors. And did I mention those cute little black roof and the bamboos? They all blended in, making the interior look like that onsen from _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_. I stared and stared, my mouth agape, while Sango-chan grabbed for my wrist again before I was lost in the crowd.

Sango-chan made her way through the crowd, with me being dragged, to this table near the entrance with the little banner that said, "Registration Info Table," where this young Japanese woman with dyed blonde hair and brown eyes sat there while chewing her gum loudly. Sango-chan arrived there faster than other students, being the first one in the line and called, "Hiromi-san, I'm here for the folders."

Hiromi-san sat up quickly, "Alright, then! Let's look for your folders! What's your name, Taihiratsu Sango-san?"

"Hiromi-san, you just said my name… I'm suspecting that you do know mine," Sango-chan commented rather dryly.

Hiromi-san simply grinned and dug into the large box that was sitting next to her, not before giving me a clear view of perfectly manicured yellow fingernails, "Taihiratsu…Taihiratsu… Ah ha! Here it is!" she took out this thick black folder and handed it to Sango-chan, "There's your schedule, dorm number, your roommate's name, the rules, and the calendar, okay?"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hiromi-san, even though I already know all of these things," Sango-chan bowed quickly before pulling me up by my arm, "This is Higurashi Kagome. Can you look for her folders too?"

Hiromi-san grinned yet again, "No problem." She dug into her box again while the students began to crowd behind us. While Hiromi-san was searching for my folder, Sango-chan simply opened her folder up and studied it, with an occasional arch of her eyebrow and couple surprised looks, rousing my curiosity even more.

"Higurashi-san, here you go," Hiromi-san handed me my folder, chewing on her gum loudly once again, "Since you're new, you could ask Taihiratsu-san if you have any questions, okay? If Taihiratsu-san can't answer the question, than ask one of our staff members. Plenty of them will be around…"

I mumbled an "arigato" before moving out of the line with Sango-chan, whose nose was practically grazing the surface of the paper she was reading, reminding me of Professor Snape from the _Harry Potter Series_. Sango-chan then led me to this big hall, where there were a lot of small Japanese traditional desks and cushions lying around, a blank white screen at the front, probably used for presentations, and the stage at the front with this desk often used for speeches. (Unfortunately, I don't know the name of this little corny desk.) Sango-chan and I took a seat at the back, and opened our folders to examine it.

I examined my schedule carefully after scanning through the rules, "I have the LEVEL 5 – TPHS 2nd GRADE labeled at the top of my schedule… What does that mean?" I asked Sango-chan.

Sango-chan groaned, "Ah dang, girl! You are level 5? I'm only level 4!" she sighed and answered my question, "You see, each grade has different level, 15, separated by individual intelligence. We have different set of schedules for each level, which means that I'll probably see you at Physical Education, Japanese History, and Health/Tech only. Because you are level 5, you are almost equal as the advanced 3rd graders in TPHS in intelligence. You will be taking Pre Calculus Honors and Anatomy/Physiology, by the way…like how it says on the schedule."

I slowly nodded, "I get the schedule, but I don't get how the level thing works…"

Sango-chan smiled, "No problem. Level 1 through 3 have same schedule even though the higher your level is, the better it is on your record. Level 4 have just plain Trigonometry and Chemistry Honors or AP. All levels have three same classes, which are P.E., Japanese History, and Health/Tech."

"Okay, I get it now," I replied, and flipped the page to find a small piece of white paper. Before I put my finger on it, Sango-chan quickly slapped my hand away and flipped to the next page. My hand stings… "Hey!" I yelled, quickly grabbing my hurt hand with the other one, "What was that for?"

"You are not supposed to look at that!" Sango-chan scolded, "We are allowed to look at it when principal-san tells us to!"

"You didn't have to slap me though," I replied, nursing my stinging hand, "Your slap hurts…"

"I was from a line of youkai taijiya after all," Sango-chan grinned. Students started to enter through the open gate, taking a seat in the hall. I closed the folder grudgingly when Sango-chan demanded me to, saying that the rest had to be a secret or something… A few moments later, I noticed some familiar faces entering the hall, like Kikyou-nee-chan, Ayame-chan, Souten-chan, and Kaize-senpai. To my dismay, they didn't see me, so Kikyou-nee-chan went to the front while Ayame-chan and Souten-chan took a seat in the middle. I sat on the cushions comfortably, setting my folder on the little tea table in front of me and Sango-chan.

When it seemed that all the student, including males, (I once again shudder at the word) the light turned off suddenly, which caused the freshmen to look around in confusion while the sophomores, juniors, and seniors sat there, making themselves comfortable on their cushions.

"Welcome to Tokyo Private High School, everyone!" said a familiar female voice in the dark, shushing the students immediately, "I bet some of you are freshmen in the crowd over there! Well, sorry for all those sophomores, juniors, and seniors, we must go through the orientation again, unfortunately for you!" fake moans and groans filled the hall, causing the mysterious female to chuckle, "Ha ha, very funny. Well anyways! Turn to your first page in the file, where the rules are!"

Where did I hear that voice before…?

Rustles and shifting of clothes was heard throughout the hall. The light turned on again, but the front tables still stayed dark. I studied the page carefully, squinting a bit at the sudden blinding light.

_Welcome to Tokyo Private High School, abbreviated TPHS! Ah, heck with the intro! We are going right into the rules, so here it goes!_

_Make sure to keep the curfew during the school days._

_No sexual harassment or violence._

_Whatever you do, don't enter the Deserted Hallway, unless you want to risk your eyesight._

_Three tardy equals a detention, three detentions equal a Saturday school, and three Saturday school equal an F on citizenship and effort._

_Respect your teachers, or face the loving fists, sticks…and a trip to Principal's office._

"All right-y! So you guys did find the page!" the voice interrupted before I went over the whole entire paper, "Let's go over this together!" And that's what did for the rest of the 20 minutes. When I was getting a little bored, the voice announced, "It's our time to now start the official part of the ceremony… Lights!!"

The light suddenly turned on, blinding my eyes. When my eyes focused again, I was able to make out a very familiar short black haired young female figure with dazzling dark sapphire colored eyes glimmering with pure mischievousness at the center speech desk.

**_Kaede-ba-chan???!!!!_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

A/N: Finally done with second chapter!! victory dances

Japanese Translations:

-youkai taijiya: demon exterminator

-onsen: hot springs

-Ba-chan: aunt

-_Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_: Spirited Away

-oden: food

-okonomiyaki: food

-arigatou gozaimasu: thank you in a formal way


	3. Stuck

Kaede-ba-chan stood there, smiling brightly as if everything was normal, and that the weather was perfectly fine. My dull stormy azure eyes were widened, staring at the feminine form of ba-chan in a pure, dripping astonishment, while I gawked at her. I couldn't resist but to slam my desk with my palm loudly and stand up, yelling, "KAEDE-BA-CHAN???!!!!!!"

I noticed that a little figure at the front did the same at the exact time, both of us frozen in our spots as the silence greeted us.

The little figure turned around hesitantly and met my eyes with his frightened one, and I immediately found out that that little figure was, indeed, my otouto, Souta. More silence greeted us as Kaede-ba-chan continued to smile as if her muscles were permanently stuck in that expression and me and my otouto frozen there like doe caught in the light.

It started with a quiet, but audible snort, joined with stifled snickers. The snickers turned into giggles, and the giggles turned into a chorus of laughter, not even close to the chorus of majestic and dramatic "hallelujahs," while my otouto and I gazed down at the table, nursing our stinging palms. Sango-chan trembled quietly beside me as she hid her face against the hard surface of the desk, but I just had this feeling that she was laughing at me like that…

O, the humiliation!! The horror!!! I felt myself flush, heat rushing quickly to my cheeks in pure humiliation. Souta quickly sat down, practically cowering behind his desk while Shippou-kun said something to him that made him flush even more. The chorus of laughter continued to echo throughout the meeting hall, sounding like some kind of evil laugh of herd of banshees to my ears.

Kaede-ba-chan chuckled, and shushed us when about a good minute or two of humiliation passed quickly. "Well, nice seeing you too, Kagome-chan," she winked slightly when I sat down on the seat hastily, not even looking up into the crowd once. Hue of humiliation continued to stain my cheeks brightly throughout the whole entire session, while Kaede-ba-chan lectured on some things about the school.

"…well, so, do you guys have any questions?" ba-chan asked, looking at the crowd with an eyebrow arched into her thick black bangs as if expecting something from the still snickering students. Only silence (if you can call that a silence) greeted her question. She clapped her hands once cheerfully, her wide dark blue eyes focused on an elegant female figure sitting to her right, "Well, I suppose it's the time for the Search, neh, Kagura?"

* * *

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 3: Stuck

* * *

Kaize-senpai?

I stared at the figure, while the students began to fuss about "_the Search_" excitedly, excluding the freshmen and the transfers, like myself.

Kaede-ba-chan removed herself from the center desk for a moment, and Kaize-senpai settled herself there, looking expectedly at the crowd when they shushed themselves. Her inky black hair still remained black even under the spotlights, but her dark crimson eyes turned a little lighter, maybe a shade of medium red. And of course, her perfect hair didn't even droop once.

"I suppose all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors know about the Search, but since there are transfers and freshmen, we will go over it again," her hypnotizing cool voice echoed through the microphone, "Find the little piece of white paper in your folder, but don't look at the back of the paper, or you will face the consequences."

The students began to excitedly search through their folders frantically, excluding the transfers and freshmen, since they were cautious and hesitant about it. I flipped to the page after the schedule, finding the promised little piece of white paper there. I took it out and examined it, while Sango-chan was nervously shifting in her seat, staring down at her paper as if it was about to move.

"Hey, you!!!!" I heard Kaize-san yell at this young boy at the front, startling him, "I told you to not flip it right?" the frightened boy nodded, his wide brown eyes staring up at hers, "Well, don't do that!!!"

I stared at mine, sending a suspicious look toward it. Kaede-ba-chan grinned, speaking into the microphone, "You can flip it over now."

Waves of "o hallelujah," "finally!" and "Please let it be him/her," washed over the students while I narrowed my eyes at the little paper. It was a surprise that it didn't flame up that instance.

I poked at it once.

It didn't move.

Still suspicious, I poked at it again.

No response.

I narrowed my eyes at it, while the paper stared back at me.

"I hate you," I sneered at it.

No response.

"Okay, it's safe!" Sango-chan called, waving her hand to reassure me, "They are not going to jump up and eat your hand, you know."

Still, I glared at it. "Then why aren't you turning it over?"

"Uh… Um… Ah…" Sango-chan stuttered, obviously unable to throw a reply back at me.

Cautiously, I flipped it over, only to find two words printed neatly on it, to my great relief.

_Inoukai (18)_

I stared down blankly at the white paper that just sat there innocently. My gaze didn't falter even though Sango-chan loudly muttered something I couldn't pick up from the noise.

What was it? I squinted, looking at it more closely. Was it…food? I was starving… I could use a little help from cheesecake right now! But still…it could be…an _item_. I rolled my head into action as I searched through my brain for possibilities. (Even though they didn't make any sense…)

"Well, everybody… FIND THEM," my 22 year old aunt's teasing and singsong voice echoed on the microphone. Most of the students started to stand up, to find that _something_, even though the freshmen stood up hesitantly, confused. I sat there, my mind turning blank, tuning out. Sango-chan seemed to know what she was supposed to do, because she organized her folder immediately while holding that piece of paper between her fingers.

"See you later… I gotta find Shinaka… Good luck…" she mumbled and abruptly left, as if she was chased by something very horrifying.

Not sure what we were supposed to do, I looked around to look like as if I was looking for that something, trying to not look very lost or stupid.

"Oi, are you _Higurashi (17)_?" a husky, boyish but manly voice called from behind. I stiffened, not even daring to look behind. A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, turning me so I could face that someone. That touch triggered a painful feeling in my stomach, indicating me that this someone was indeed a guy. I met a pair of liquid amber hinted violet eyes with my dull blue gray eyes.

First thing I noticed about him was his freakishly long black hair that reached his low back. Second thing I noticed about him was that he was something the _normal_ girls considered as sexy or hot. (Thank God that I'm not one.) Third thing I noticed about him was that he had a strange eye color. I mean, it's not an everyday thing when you meet a person with amber hinted violet eyes.

"Yeah," I replied, putting my anti-guy defense up again, "Why would you want to know?" I stared, actually _glared_ straight at his face, stimulating a rather surprised look from the guy. Oh, so _now_ what? He expected me to blush or be swooned!!!

He looked at me curiously, before abruptly sticking his nose in my black hair. I yelped at the sudden contact, trying to stop the painful feeling in my gut by trying to pry him off of me, while he…uh…_sniffed at my hair_? What the…??

I brought my hands up to my stomach, for the each contact he made triggered a loathsome and painful reaction in my gut. He pulled away before I made a comment, obviously _liking_ my hair scent. Oh, and that was supposed to be a sarcastic remark.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, his freakishly long black hair falling to the side, and grinned. And I swear I heard the girls around me collapse with a dreamy sigh. I'd have done that _if_ I was a normal Japanese girl, but I wasn't normal, so I didn't. (Hallelujah to that!!) Instead of his _dreamy_ grin, I swear I saw a very horny wolf grin. (I shudder at that.) I really don't feel safe now…

"Why would I want to know?" he asked back, a grin still grazing his lips, "Because you are mine."

I froze in my mid-glare, surprise suddenly overtaking the painful feeling I had in my gut. It pumped through my blood vessels until it was practically paralyzing my body. I felt cold. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm myself from that outburst. "What did you say?"

"I said you are mine," he said casually with a wave of his hand, "I'm assuming that you didn't know that I'm your roommate for the rest of your sophomore year. Well, I'm your roommate. You are stuck with me, wench."

My brain tried to register what he said. A guy…roommate…sophomore year…a guy...a guy…a guy…

Knowing that my brain was suffering from problems in anti-guy defense system, I only did the thing that registered in my brain first.

I screamed in pure terror.

The auditorium, or the meeting hall, fell silent while my freaky not-so high-pitched voice rang in the hall, eyes focused on me and that hypocrite. All I saw was that amused looking guy with the freakishly long black hair in front of me, while my ears caught the sounds of female students murmuring in surprise.

"_That_ girl, with Inuyasha-niichan? **_No way_**," I heard a very snobby voice say.

"I know. She looks just like that Minoko bitch, doesn't she?" another snobby voice replied to the first comment.

The sounds of gossiping and murmuring started overwhelm me, bringing back my buried memories. I clenched my eye shut tightly, not caring if that long black haired guy stared at me in surprise or not. Memories flooded back, instead of hearing the feminine or male murmurs, I started to hear the all-too-familiar adults talking around me.

When it started to take over my senses, a loud slap rang throughout the hall, snapping me out of my daze. Everybody immediately stopped murmuring and turned around…only to see Sango-chan constantly slapping this one guy in short ponytail, while yelling some things I couldn't understand well between her colorful words. While the crowd was occupied with the couple, the long haired guy turned to me again. I immediately stiffened, and tried to make up an excuse that would make him go away permanently.

Instead of harassing me like previous time, he gave me a smirk that clearly read "You-are-stuck-with-me."

I wanted to pull my hairs out in pure frustration.

* * *

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back for the hundredth time that day, to find the same long haired guy following me with his bags, wearing an innocent expression. If it wasn't for that stupid bastard standing over there, I would have been very excited about the dorms, which were located in the 4 towers in the corner of each castle walls, after Kaize-senpai dismissed us. Maybe if it wasn't for him, I'd have noticed how stylish the tower was inside out. I growled, set my bags down and faced him angrily. It was time to kick him out.

"Why are you following me?" I asked with dripping lemon-lime colored disgust, narrowing my dull blue gray eyes at him, while he shifted with his bags.

He innocently looked at me, and looked around, before pointing at himself. "You mean me?"

Feeling this urge to pull my hairs out for the hundredth times ever since the "search," I replied coldly, "Yes you. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, woman," he stated simply, "I'm going to my room."

"Well, then, why are you going the same way as me?" I asked, my patience wearing thin by the second I spent with that bastard. I was getting irritated by his hair, his face structure, and everything about him.

"Because maybe…" he tapped his chin, looking like he's thinking deeply, "…we are roommates?" There was a sarcastic hint to his sentence, but I ignored it completely. "Come on, Higurashi, it's the time you start admitting it. I mean, I was a roommate to a girl last year too, you know…" his brow furrowed in thought, and I was able to make out a bit of longing in his clear amber speckled violet eyes before it vanished.

"How could we be roommates?" my enraged voice rose a bit, "I'm a girl, and you're a guy! There's no way we could live in a same room for a year!!! I know Kaede-ba-chan does have a weird sense of humor, but that doesn't mean she will shackle me to a guy like this!!!"

"Keh," he snorted slightly, before turning his full attention on me, "Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you if that's what you are worried about, wench."

I felt the heated blood rushing to my cheeks in rage, coloring them dark red like spilled ink. "That's not my point, you despicable-!!!"

"Then what is your point?" came back the sarcastic response with an eyebrow disappearing to his slightly long bangs. If I had an ax in my hand, I probably could've sliced that thick head of his like…oooh!!! How dare he??!!!

"What is going on here?" a calm male voice came, and we turned around in alarm. It was a guy, probably a senior, with freakishly long silver hair like that hypocrite and strange amber eyes. I frowned a bit. They looked alike…except the hair and eye color and the obvious difference in maturity…

"Sesshoumaru," the hypocrite said with much calmed voice, "What are you doing in the West Tower?"

"That's Sesshoumaru-nii-chan to you. I'm supposed to be making sure that everyone is in their dorm," the senior replied calmly, "Now, what are you two fussing about?"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MY ROOMMATE!!!" I blurted out before the hypocrite did, getting a somewhat hard glare and an amused expression in response.

"So, there was a girl who was able to resist your _charm_…Inuyasha," the senior chuckled slightly in amusement, getting a hard glare from the hypocrite named Inuyasha, "Or should I say…your seduction. By the way," he looked at my ID card necklace, "Higurashi-san, no matter how much you loathe my brother, I can't do anything about it. He's your roommate, and you are stuck with him for rest of your school year, unless you both agree to resign," he turned around with a swish of his silver hair, "Good day to you two."

I watched with my mouth agape, watching the hypocrite's brother disappear down the hallway…or corridor, if you want to call it that way. I was clearly able to feel a smug grin directed at me, and my hands itched to cut off that thick head of his with…some weapon…I could find in this tower…must…restrain…

"Well, it is official that we are now stuck together," he teasingly said with a hint of seduction, "What would you say about that, Miss Go-Away-You-Freaks?"

"GO AWAY, YOU FREAK!!!!!!!" I yelled.

* * *

My hands trembled, as if wanting to kill somebody.

Somebody named Higurashi Kaede, to be more exact.

She's 22 years old and owns this devil's den called Tokyo Private High School. She likes yakisoba and our Japanese classic, sushi, and hates being busy and complicated. She's an aunt to me and Kikyou-nee-chan, my mother's side. She's also a little sister to mama, which they are more than 10 years apart. She has a very weird sense of humor that crossed the line today…

I let out a series of evil and dark chuckles as I stood holding a small knife in my hand. Oh, oh, oh, how I wanted to take this knife and poke at her head with it…after I'm done unpacking.

Turning to my gigantic sports bag that was opened, I grumbled, letting out few colorful words before reaching inside to take out more clothes. I put them neatly into my walk-in-closet in my dressing room. If I wasn't in such a bad mood, I could've been impressed by my dorm and even faint at the sight of it. I heard Inoukai moving around in his dressing room next to the bathroom, which was in between our dressing rooms.

The dorm was hexagonal, our dressing rooms taking two corners while the bathroom occupied the space between them. Across from the bathroom were two rooms that took the corners with small living room in between. (I have to admit that I adore the TV in the living room…) Between the space of dressing rooms & bathroom/two rooms & living room was a little hall way that led to the exit. The dorm was in a nice shade of beige, brown, dark yellow, and dark orange…autumn type of colors.

Folding my gigantic sports bag into a smaller shape, I sighed before stuffing it inside of the drawers and walking out of the room with my arms occupied with my school materials. I had a scowl on my face ever since my last encounter with Inoukai in the hallway, and to the fact that I was to share the same dorm with him for the rest of my years. I shuddered before kicking the dressing room shut, since my hands were occupied.

I staggered, trying to balance the loads of materials in my arms while nearing my expensive looking desk in my room. I started to lose my balance, occasionally staggering to a side limply when my arms started to tremble from the heavy weight.

"Aw, shit," I let out a curse, staggering backwards while trying to find my balance back before two arms caught me. My back fell into something hard. I didn't even dare to find out who caught me.

"You alright?" an all-too-familiar husky male voice asked. I narrowed my eyes a bit before letting out a controlled breath through my clenched teeth. I would rather fall flat on my ass while the books rain on me than have this bastard start another attempt to seduce me like I'm some kind of common…err…girl.

"I was fine…until **you** came," I answered, sarcasm dripping heavily from my voice, "So let go of me now, Inoukai."

"No Inoukai-senpai or Inuyasha-nii-chan for me?" he purred slightly into my ears while my body let out shudders of disgust. "You wench need to start respecting elders."

"You are not worthy of my respect," I replied, my weight still on his unmoving form, "You disgust me. Every one of your kind does except the ones who are younger. So let go of me **now**."

"Keh, fine," he let go, pushing me up slightly so I was back on my feet again. Passing by him without acknowledging him, I approached my desk, which was made of sakura tree, before letting my materials land on the surface with a loud _slam_. Being sure that Inoukai was gone, I slowly let my guard down. I supported my weight with my hands on the desk, facing the desk while my black hairs curtained my face. I was glad, because I wouldn't want anything to see my bitter expression right now.

Kaede-ba-chan knew what happened to me 7 years ago…and so did Kikyou-nee-chan. So why was ba-chan doing this to me? Did she seriously think I would overcome my hatred for male once I live in the same dorm with a guy who was considered irresistible and sexy by normal girls? I was forever scarred once that happened… I would never be able to overcome it no matter what I do, and what she does. I'll never be normal…

Exhaling slowly, my right hand immediately reached up and ran through my hair, just plain out of habit. My fingers paused over my scar for a moment, and I froze. I withdrew my hand and looked at it as if another finger grew out of it. I was pathetic and I knew it. I want to be strong so I wouldn't taste this kind of feeling again…

A pair of arm snaked around my waist slowly, only to rest on side of my hip. I felt something stuck in my throat, as if somebody stuck his or her hand down it. It brought painful feelings. It was not any worse than him striking my stomach repeatedly. I tried to wiggle myself free. I didn't like this a bit.

"Stop wiggling, wench," Inoukai whispered into my ears, "You looked sad over there…what were you thinking about?"

"None of your damn business," I answered through a choke, because the pains were now seemed to be throbbing, "Leave me alone."

He didn't answer. His arms tightened even more. I struggled while biting my lip. I was self-conscious that my back was like glued to his upper torso because I was able to feel his chest even through my and his shirt. "Inoukai," I said louder, as I felt my controlled self turning dangerous, "Let me go."

He only growled before turning me around and pushing me back against my desk. I swear I heard a crack. Before I was able to tell him off, his lips were blocking my words. My head felt like it was about to burst, throbbing like my heart and the painful feelings in my gut. Flashes of familiar images flashed through my head. Bloodied wall, shattered glass bottle, otou-san, knife, and blank white walls…

I felt Inoukai detach himself for a while, whispering against my lips, "I never met a girl like you… Why do you resist me so? How can you?"

Still having that stuck feeling in my throat, I only took couple of raspy breaths before he kissed me again, this time deepening it slightly while his fingers unbuttoned couple buttons of my shirt.

He detached himself once again, but this time trailing down to my jaw line and my neck, only to pause at my left ear.

More images flashed through my head. "N-No… Stop…" I managed it out painfully, lost in my memories as he continued his assault on my neck. Shattering sound, bloodied wall, shattered glass bottle, and muffled scream… Blood staining my body… His blood on my hand…

Then it suddenly ended, leaving me at the image of black white walls. My senses cleared and I felt Inoukai nearing my collar bone.

Unidentified feelings bubbled up inside me, heating my cheeks up. Before I knew, I shoved Inoukai off with a strength I didn't possess. Before he knew and said anything, I was gone with a slam of the door, already storming down the corridor with only rage to drive me on.

* * *

I stormed down the corridor in a rampage and couple students looked at me as if I was some kind of psycho on the loose. Even few couples making out in the darkened hall way paused to look at a flushing, rampaging, and raging girl in a messy state.

My super tangled hair whipped around me as I stomped across the main hall. Oh, how much I HATE Inoukai!!! I gritted my teeth as I spotted a student with the "Staff" necklace. In fact, I hate him so much I could write a very long scroll about him even if I was a baby.

Once I stood in front of the staff member, I instantly grabbed his collar, almost choking him, "Tell me where the principal-san's office is," I said threateningly, my dull blue gray eyes flashing in rage. My hands tightened when he didn't answer in two seconds because he was in too much of shock.

"I'll give you five seconds to answer before I add another hole to your head," I narrowed my eyes, mentally counting in my head.

One…

Two…

"NOW!!!!" I yelled impatiently, throwing his face into the wall next to us.

"That was only two seconds!" he protested against the wall, "And I'm afraid I can't tell you where…"

Before he finished his sentence, I started to shake him madly back and forth by his collar, "TELL ME NOW, YOU WUSS!!!!"

"You take an elevator to the top," he managed to cough out, "then take a right turn at the hallway."

"Thank you," I said dryly before dropping him on the floor and stomping off to the elevator.

* * *

I stomped to an expensive looking door and slammed it open. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" I yelled with a paper crumple in my hand, which was in my pocket. Just as I expected, my aunt looked up at me with "I-knew-you-would-come" expression and mumbled, "I'll call you later," into the phone before hanging up with a simple click.

She raised an eyebrow up, while smiling innocently at the same time, "Meaning of what, Kagome-chan?"

I shook in rage as I withdrew my hand from my pocket to shove the crumpled paper into my ba-chan's face, "THIS!!" I yelled and pointed at the paper which looked like it was stuck on my ba-chan's face forever.

She didn't seem to get what I meant as she stared blankly at the paper. A knowing look flashed across her face before she grinned up at me, her mischievous blue eyes sparkling humorously. "Inoukai the Second, eh?" she looked over my appearance with an amused expression, "I suppose that explains a lot about your…current condition…"

I looked at ba-chan with a blank look.

Ba-chan gave me a grin and pointed at the life-sized mirror next to me.

Turning my head around, I studied my form quietly with a blank look. It took me a while to register how I looked like. I saw myself looking at the mirror blankly, my brows furrowed in confusion, before it finally fixed on the horror stricken face which I saw clearly on the mirror.

I only did the thing I remembered to do.

I screamed.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than the other chapters… But I promise I'll make it longer next time…

Took me a while to update, but I've been stuck on many parts of this chapter…;;;

Oh, and ignore all the grammar and spelling errors... What can you expect from a fob who is a thirteen years old?

I'm in Korea right now…finished at 1:10 A.M…

Korea's been pretty fun so far and I still have about a month to play.

I'll still write, though.

Once in the middle of the story, I'll start posting up the fanfiction I've been working on for a while… I have three to choose from. Decisions, decisions…

I'd love a review, but I won't beg for it! XD

**Japanese used in this chapter:**

ba-chan: aunt

otouto: little brother

senpai: used for older people

nii-chan: older brother for both girls and boys I think…

-san: I'm sure you guys know about this one…

otou-san: father…but it could also be chichiue


	4. Just Plain Unbelievable

Turning my head around, I studied my form quietly with a blank look. It took me a while to register how I looked like. I saw myself looking at the mirror blankly, my brows furrowed in confusion, before it finally fixed on the horror stricken face which I saw clearly on the mirror.

I only did the thing I remembered to do.

I screamed.

* * *

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 4: Just Plain Unbelievable

* * *

Okay. Let's go over what happened so far.

First, I have been accepted to my "dream" school only to find out that my crazy aunt was the owner of it, and the fact that it was unbelievably wonderful. Second, as I went deeper into what the students called "school," I found it getting worse and worse for some reason, being humiliated in front of whole school being part of it. Third, I found out that the "school" paired you up with your arch nemesis, a "male" as your roommate, who was an incredibly, unbelievably a playboy and who just tried to seduce you on the 1½th hour you met him.

So here I am, meeting the consequences for being in this wonderful school with my hands just "twitching" to strangle somebody. Somebody called Higurashi Kaede, who just happens to be my favorite aunt and who just happens to be the crazy owner of this school. Oh, and somebody who went as Inoukai Inuyasha, who just happens to be considered as an irresistible playboy by any other normal girls, who just tried to seduce me on the 1½th hour I met him.

And yes, I did scream as soon my brain registered my current condition.

I was clearly able to see Kaede-ba-chan grinning as I gawked at my reflection through the mirror. My hair was a mess. I swear I'd be able to surpass as a bird's nest! My lips were clearly swollen and red. My shirt was crumpled and had couple of unbuttoned buttons. My face was flushed, and…

What are those purple and red marks all over my neck area?

"It's a surprise that Inuyasha-kun actually waited for an hour and a half, Kagome-chan," Kaede-ba-chan began, gaining my attention away from my humiliating reflection, "If it was some other pretty "normal" girl, he'd have gotten in her the moment he met her…"

I started, cutting off her about-to-be-followed sentences, "My hands are twitching to strangle him. Now that you are reminding me of him, I think I need to go get some butter knives…or a pencil could work perfectly."

Ba-chan seemed to have noticed the flaring black aura around me as she gave a slightly nervous but completely innocent look. I let down my black aura with a defeated sigh. She was always good at convincing me…especially whenever she wants something. I knew there was a catch throughout this horrible roommate thingy!!

"So, Kaede-ba-chan," I said dryly, noticing the gleam in her eyes, "What's the catch?"

"Well, Kagome-chan, you were always the smart one," she started sweetly, her voice dripping with sugar, just like when Souta wanted something, "You know, always sweet, gentle, happy, and bright… I never met a girl such as yourself, you know…"

"Oh joy. God, spare me from this all flatters," I stated dryly, cutting off her sugary goodness-filled voice, "Puh-lease, ba-chan. I almost see you as my sister and respect you and all that jazz, but get to the point."

"I knew it would catch your attention," she winked playfully before going all serious mood on me. "Kagome-chan, I know you and your male hatred, but," ba-chan paused a bit, leaving a streak of hesitation in the air, but continuing anyways, "this year, can you stay with Inuyasha-kun?" seeing my growing anger, she added, "I mean, of course, I understand why you absolutely hate males, but give him and yourself a chance. You never went out with a guy before…"

"Houjou was my boyfriend once," I interrupted with venom in my voice.

"That was when you were between 9 and 10, Kagome-chan," she responded to my statement, leaving me into a silence again. "Kagome-chan, I understand, but…"

"That all you adults say, you know!!!" I interrupted again, this time with fury, "'Kagome-chan, I understand.' 'Kagome-chan, you poor thing.' 'Kagome-chan, I feel sorry for you…' But you don't! You don't understand my situation, or my past, or my condition right now! I was only ten when that happened!! I was forever scarred!! I could almost see the day it happened…" my gaze fell to the floor, not a single drop of tear shed.

"If I was able to change my past, then I would. You don't know how much I want to be like normal girls. Doing such things as gossiping about guys, talking about the latest hot model, and watch love triangle movies without cringing away, exiting, or trying to poke out my eyeballs with the nearest thing available. But it already happened. Nothing could be done… For 7 years I lived with it… It's not easy to throw away all that," I ended, now feeling better than the past hours. Kaede-ba-chan remained in her spot, staring at the ground. Now that the relief was fading away, guilt was slowly seeping in.

"Ba-chan, I-…I'm sorry," I apologized, guilt seeping into my veins, making me regret all the things I said to her. "I didn't mean to blow up on you like that…"

Ba-chan slowly lifted her head, while unshed tears remained shimmering in her clear blue eyes, "I'm sorry too, Kagome-chan."

Some silence passed as ba-chan wiped her unshed tears while I thought about something that drove me to come here.

"Ba-chan," I said, somewhat uneasily, "Do I still have to stay with Inoukai?"

Ba-chan laughed, cheerfulness coming back to her eyes, "Yes, you do, unless you both agree to resign. It's the school rule, and I can't just make an exception to you because it wouldn't be fair to the other students if I do that. But knowing Inuyasha-kun, he won't give up until you are completely fallen flat on your ass for him."

"Not going to happen," I snorted, "Inoukai is not currently on my favorite list… He's in my black book."

"What's up with the lack of –senpai, –nii-san, and –san? Isn't he a year older than you?"

I scoffed, "Never going to happen."

* * *

Inoukai was reading a book in the living room when I came in. He tried to say something, but I passed by him and slammed the door in his face. I continued to organize my desk, something I was planning to do before Inoukai ruined it all by sexually harassing me.

I'm going to put the notebooks over there…pencils should be in this and put over there by the lamp…and…

A loud phone call interrupted my thoughts. I heard Inoukai get up and walk to get the phone. There were couple talking before he moved again, this time his footsteps fading away slightly, which ended with a creak and a slam of the door. Silently cheering, I set my Mr. Shuffles by my pillow given by the school. Mr. Shuffles was my friend!!! Even though he had some stains I didn't want to remember about…

The bed was actually a queen size with the drapes and all that jazz. The colors were soft brown and beige. My pillows were fluffy and comfy, and the bed was a little too high…

A creak and a slam of the door were heard before soft padding of feet came nearer and nearer. I stiffened, preparing myself for the Mr. Playboy. To my great relief, Kikyou-nee-chan peeked in silently, grinning when she saw me. I grinned in return, motioning her to come in. She gleefully skipped in, looking around curiously.

"Sango-san told me where your room was," nee-chan said with a grin, while sitting on my bed with a "floomp!"

"Sango-chan did?" I replied with a question while walking over to the table near my bed and setting the water on it.

"Yup," she replied with that same gleeful grin, "Say, Kagome-chan, where's your roommate?"

Before I was able to reply by making up an excuse, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house, nearing my door, only to reveal… 

"Oi!! Higurashi!!!" Inoukai barged in through the door dragging…a corpse with him?

Inoukai's amber speckled violet eyes and Kikyou-nee-chan's normally warm icy blue eyes met. Kikyou-nee-chan's eyes hardened visibly, "Inuyasha," she greeted with a cold and furious gaze while her voice remained unbelievably calm.

Inoukai stared in return, his eyes hardening too. "Kikyou," he replied in equally calm voice, but with cold and furious eyes.

You know, I always hated being the new one.

Your new friends would always talk about something you don't know… And for this very interesting condition, my curiosity deepened even more than for normal circumstances, which was worse… I mentally ripped my hair off repeatedly as I watched Inoukai and Kikyou-nee-chan stare at each other with deafening coldness.

"Don't tell me you are Kagome-chan's roommate," Kikyou-nee-chan said with her piercing ice cold voice.

"So what if I am?" he replied, as if challenging Kikyou-nee-chan into a life-death duel.

Kikyou-nee-chan just simply threw him a silencing look and bit her bottom lip before mumbling, "We need to talk."

Before Inoukai protested, nee-chan dragged him out of my room and into his room. Since all the rooms were soundproof, I couldn't eavesdrop or anything that would invade the other roommate's privacy...

This was strange. In fact, it was unbelievably strange. I scratched my chin as I rolled my brain into action to search for answers. Something was up between my favorite cousin and my number one in my black book. And I was going to know why they had let such amount of tenseness hanging in the air when they stayed in the same room only for like 20 seconds.

Maybe they were going out. That kind of made sense… That could explain Kikyou-nee-chan's and Inoukai's strange behavior at the idea of me being Inoukai's new roommate. If nee-chan didn't like the idea of me dorm-ing with Inoukai, then it's all settled! All I have to do is now go up to Kaede-ba-chan with Inoukai and kiss each other good bye with the resignation paper. I could get a girl roommate on the way too…

Kikyou-nee-chan came back into the room with pale face, while chewing on her bottom lip.

…that was a quick talk, considering their intense expressions before.

Nee-chan placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "Kagome-chan, whatever situation you are in, don't fall in love with Inuyasha," she continued with the same voice touched with stern and hard tone. "You are my favorite and precious imouto and I don't want to lose you over this…" She then softly sighed and softened up immediately at my confused face, "I'll visit you later, okay?"

With that, Kikyou-nee-chan was gone. And my hypothesis was sealed.

Kikyou-nee-chan was going out with Inoukai, who happened to be my roommate.

…I assumed.

* * *

Inoukai came back some while later, and he didn't talk to me at all after his "talk" with Kikyou-nee-chan. When I was done with organizing my room, it was around 9:00 P.M., which was the curfew for the students, only for today. I was afraid to exit the dorm, because apparently Inoukai's scary older brother seemed to be patrolling the tower.

Since I was too shocked and angry to notice the wonderful West Tower for the dorms, I was free to observe it from the inside. The dorms were separated into 4 towers, which were East, West, North, and South, which were at the corners of the castle wall that formed a square around the castle. It sort of looked like the towers from the Hogwarts from the Harry Potter movies.

If you enter inside, then there were the lobby, which was consisted of the information stand, couple waiting seats, and two corridors that led to the each gender's emergency shelter, just in case the whole entire tower was…err…out of electricity. Also, during weekends, you were allowed to camp out there with the girls you decide to invite to have sleep over or something. No guys were allowed in the female center though. And to the left and right walls, there were three elevators each wall, to be used to go to the dorms.

While the West Tower was decorated with red and gold, East Tower was decorated with blue and silver, North Tower was decorated with green and white, and the South Tower was decorated with orange and brown. Sounds kind of familiar, no? Yes, my aunt probably got the ideas from the Harry Potter Series. She was a rabid fan of those…

Speaking of ba-chan, Kaede-ba-chan never explained why she decided to put a female and a male together in a dorm… It was quite unusual anyways… But knowing that she did it probably out of fun, so I decided to put it behind.

I lied in my bed, staring up at the medium red ceiling. Even though Inoukai and I were stuck for a while, there would be nothing to be afraid of… Soon enough, I would be smirking a goodbye to him after signing the resignation paper, watching him go away with my cousin sister… Wait…no… KIKYOU-NEE-CHAN WON'T GO WITH HIMMMMM!!!!!!!! She's my favorite nee-chan, and I won't see her together with Inoukai ever again, because HE'S not worthy of her!!

I sighed, rolling over so I could bury my face into the pillow. Now I was back on square one… Joy…

Withdrawing my thoughts from the depressing ideas, I decided to focus on other things instead of that. Well…say like… What am I supposed to do tomorrow?

I grunted, burying my face into the pillow even deeper while throwing the blanket around myself. I was so doomed.

* * *

"Kagome-chan… Wake up," a shushed voice whispered into my right ear urgently, while a pair of hands rocked my side gently. I groaned in response, turning over so I could escape the voice that was slowly pulling me back into the hard reality from the wonderful la-la-land…and I was having a good dream, too. "Kagome-chan…" the voice continued, while the hands started to rock me harder than before.

"Mama… Do I have to?" I groaned, turning over so I could meet the usual warm eyes of my mothers. But instead, I saw a pair of magenta eyes.

I stared, blinking, while the long dark hair of other person fell on my face, before sliding off the surface of it. I continued to stare, my eyes widening in some sort of realization, before I did what I seemed to do for the whole entire time I was in this devil's den they called school for some reason.

If you guessed it right, yes, I screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" the other person screamed too, jerking back to cover his or her ears at my unexpected…err…cracked scream. (Hey, it was morning. What can you expect from my voice?) Thanks to that, I was back on earth from my la-la-land, now realizing what I did to that person, who happened to be…

"Sango-chan!!!" I panickedly screamed in horror, again, in my horribly cracked voice that seemed to break the surface of the mirror every time I did it. …Okay, so maybe it seemed to rock the earth, but what can I do about it? It was just in the morning… "Gomen!!! Gomen ne, Sango-chan!!!"

"Daijoubu!!!" Sango-chan screamed at me also, covering her ears tightly while she scooted back to keep her distance to escape my horrible screaming, "Daijoubu!!! You could stop screaming!!!"

"GOMEN!!!! GOMEN NE!!!!!!"

"DAIJOUBU!!!!! DAIJOUBU DESU!!!! DAIJOUBU!!! YOU COULD NOW STOP SCREAMING!!!!"

"GOMEEEENNN!!!!!!!"

"AH!!! URESAI, KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!"

"Okay, now, what's going on?" a new voice interrupted our some sort of yelling competition, peeking in through the door while her stunning emerald green eyes stared at our form. Her almost dark orange-looking brown hair tumbled over her shoulder, giving us a nice view of one of her medium high pigtails.

"Ah, Ayame-chan," Sango-chan sighed in what seemed like relief, dramatically placing her hand upon her heart, "There's nothing going on, actually… Kagome-chan is just not a morning person, so she's grumpy…"

"You are in this tower, too?" I croaked in my horrible voice, seeing Ayame-chan cringe at my voice too.

"Yeah, you could say that… I was just passing by, and I heard you guys screaming inside, so I came to check it out," Ayame-chan smiled, and for the second time, I noticed the slight pinch of unhealthy look on her. Her face was a little thinner than normal, and was pale. "By the way, now I know that Kagome-chan is in this dorm, which is room 12… Which dorm are you in, Sango-chan?"

"Dorm 15," Sango-chan grunted, looking slightly disturbed when Ayame-chan mentioned her dorm.

"What's up with your expression, Sango-chan?" Ayame-chan teased, poking at Sango-chan's a slightly disturbed expression, "Don't you like your roommate?"

Sango-chan's face was going red immediately, which I noticed as an angry hue of red. Ayame-chan seemed to notice, judging by her slightly nervous expression. So before Sango-chan's face blew up, I changed the topic, "Ayame-chan, you look slightly sick… Are you okay? I mean…with your face all pale and all…"

"Ah…" Ayame-chan looked nervous, looking around to check if anybody else was in the room. Quickly closing the door of my room and locking it, she patrolled around, opening my drawers and looking from corner to corner to see if there was anyone or anything that would invade her…err…privacy. After checking my room 100%, she turned around and approached the bed.

Sango-chan's face was now normal shade, and yet again, I had to wonder how her face could change colors so…colorfully. I mean, there was her normal, red, green, and purple face… It's not normal to see somebody who could change the color of the face like that… I scratched my head, which was very un-lady-like, through the tangled mess of my hair.

Ayame-chan still looked nervous and fidgeted around, but she finally said, "Well… I have a male roommate…"

"We all know that," I commented rather dryly, though not sarcastic and dry enough to hurt her feelings.

"Ah…well…he's also my fiance…"

"WHAT???!!!!" Sango-chan and I both yelled, me standing up from the bed, and Sango-chan turning around so quickly that we were both met with a loud crack of our bones. At the same time, Sango-chan and I hunched over, me covering my neck and her covering her waist with same expression, which was a horribly restrained grimace.

Ayame-chan could've sweat-dropped, but she waited until Sango-chan and I were back on the earth, back from our short trip to the door of death. "So I'm a on diet," she continued when both of our attentions were on her again.

"But Ayame-chan…you are so…" I started, with my normal voice, my horrible one gone, and both Sango-chan and Ayame-chan tensed before relaxing visibly (hey, my voice wasn't that horrible!! …Okay, so maybe it was…) I studied her form with a serious expression, "…so inhumanly skinny…"

"B-But…" Ayame-chan sniffled, looking surprised and frowning sadly at my comment, "But he called me fat just yesterday!!!!"

A very thick silence fell. Sango-chan and I gawked at her with "Is-he-blind?" expression while Ayame-chan continued to sniffle, clearly wearing a "he-called-me-fat-for-nothing" expression. Okay, somebody who would be calling current Ayame-chan "fat" would be _blind_. And I mean it. Seriously, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her legs and chopsticks. Yes, Ayame-chan is still pretty, but if she keeps the diet…man!!

"Who's the fiancé guy? I definitely know that he seriously needs either psychologist or an eye doctor…" Sango-chan said, surprised expression still glued onto her face. Ooh, I agree with her statement…

"Even if you know him, you wouldn't be able to convince him," Ayame-chan sniffled again, "His name is Okomai Kouga."

Sango-chan stared at her blankly, blinking. She cleaned out her ear hole with her pinkie before gesturing Ayame-chan to say it again. "Okay, now that my ears are cleaned out and are ready to hear your news, can you say it again?" she asked with a serious expression that made Ayame-chan and I almost sweat-drop.

"My roommate, who is also my fiancé, is Okomai Kouga," Ayame-chan stated almost mechanically like a brainwashed robot (even though robot didn't have a brain to get brainwashed…), her pale and inhumanly skinny arms crossed over her chest, even though it was not an arrogant gesture.

"OHHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!" Sango-chan screamed after 5 seconds of silence, and me and Ayame-chan cringed away with a grimace, since Sango-chan's scream resembled the scream of a banshee, "YOU MEAN **_THE_** OKOMAI KOUGA IS YOUR FIANCE AND YOUR ROOMMATE???!!!!"

"If you mean **_the_** Okomai Kouga who's now a junior with black hair and blue eyes, then yes, he's my fiancé **_and_** my roommate," Ayame-chan said, blinking at Sango-chan as if this was a normal thing to happen to anyone. "I didn't think you'd take it _that_ bad, Sango-chan…"

"Not when my friend is engaged to **_the_** Okomai Kouga!!" Sango-chan yelled, her eyes flashing with great shock and her face red from all the yelling, "You know as well as me that practically all of the girls in TPHS are drawn to **_the_** Top 3!!!"

Okay, so who's **_the_** Okomai Kouga, and what the hell is **_the_** Top 3?? I always hated being the new one… Curiosity…killing me…must…restrain…from…acting…like…the…dumb…one…

"Who is the Okomai Kouga, and what the hell is the Top 3?" Hey! Don't look at me like that!! I couldn't resist the wondrous power of the curiosity!!!!

For a moment, Sango-chan and Ayame-chan stared at me as if I grew another head next to mine, before their face brightened with realization. "Oh yeah!" Ayame-chan exclaimed, "You were the new one!! I sort of forgot!!! Sorry, Kagome-chan! Everyone in this school knows about the Top 3, so we didn't really have to worry about telling it to anyone!!" Again, I just had to feel that the new one was always bad…

"To know about the Okomai Kouga, you must know about the Top 3," Ayame-chan said, smiling slightly as she explained the whole process, "It started when we entered as freshmen. I guess whole lot of hot guys entered as the freshmen, so there were fights all over the place, since the girls thought the ones they picked was the hottest guy in the school. And oh boy, were they so obsessed about it.

"So, Principal-san decided to put an end to those endless fighting by voting. She officially declared that the top 3 ones chosen will be known as the Top 3 in the school. So the voting began. Girls were going frantic with campaigns and pamphlets on their candidate… It was such a nightmare to walk through the halls. The outcomes came out on the New Year's Day. The three winners were…"

Ayame-chan paused, making my curiosity pump faster through my system, "Shinaka Miroku," Sango-chan's face displayed a sickened expression before she ran to the bathroom with blue face. Wonder what's wrong with that name… "Okomai Kouga," that was expected, I guess… "And the first place… Inoukai Inuyasha."

The hell froze over.

"WHHHHHAAAATTTTT????!!!!!!" I screamed, my eyes bulging out with disbelief, disgust, horror, terror…you call it, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!!!!!!"

Ayame-chan sniffed, "Even though my heart is given to Kouga-nii-chan, I have to admit that Inuyasha-senpai is hot...and sexy."

"HE'S NOTHING BUT HOT AND SEXY!!!!" I screamed again, tugging at my hair frantically with horror.

"Kagome-chan, you didn't even see him yet," Ayame-chan mused, watching my face display multiple emotions surpassing the rainbow, "You were the new one, weren't you?"

Okay, Kagome-chan, breathe. Just brrreeeeaaatttthhheee… Calm yourself, calm yourself. Good. Good Kagome-chan. Good Kagome-chan. You deserve an award. So calm down now, instead of coughing and choking because you are hyper ailing. Breathe. Breathe. You are doing fine. Yes. You are doing great. "Ayame-chan," I said with much calmed voice, even though it was restraining the wild horror that burned through my blood, "He's my roommate."

Ayame-chan gasped, "You can't be serious."

"I'm hundred percent serious. You could even go to the other room to steal his underwear or something." I swear I saw Ayame-chan's eyes gleam with longing right now.

"You mean **_the_** Inuyasha-senpai?" Ayame-chan breathed with disbelief, before asking, "Describe his looks."

I sighed with exasperation before going on to the explaining with my almost flat tone, "Freakishly long black hair that reaches his lower back. Two long forelocks. Slightly long bangs that kind of covers his eyes. Strange eye color, which is amber speckled violet. Like 10 centimeters taller than myself. Someone the normal girls would consider hot or sexy."

"You're lucky," Ayame-chan commented.

"Nope. I'm not," I crinkled my nose with great distaste, "In fact, he hit on me on the 1½th hour I met him."

"That's long, considering his past status, you know," Ayame-chan pointed out.

"That's what ba-chan said too."

"…so…what did he do?"

"…I decide to not answer that."

"Oh come on! Why not? I'm just curious…"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ayame-chan."

"Kagome-chan, please?"

"No."

"With cherry on the top?"

"No."

"Sprinkles?"

"No."

"Strawberry syrup?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"I'm back," Sango-chan muttered with her sickly blue face, effectively cutting off Ayame-chan's and my little tug-o-war over there, to my great relief. "To the great love of Peter Pan, don't ever let **_his_** name out your mouth."

……what's up with the great love of Peter Pan?

"Who's name?" Ayame-chan asked with her green eyes widened with curiosity, "Which one? There were only three names I said, and they are Okomai Kouga, Inoukai Inuyasha, and Shinaka-"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!!!" Sango-chan gasped, her face turning even more bluer at the sound of that name, "DON'T EVER SAY **_HIS_** NAME!!!"

"Miroku-senpai?" Ayame-chan innocently asked, which Sango-chan screeched and covered her ears at, "What did he ever do to you, Sango-chan?" …she is actually enjoying torturing Sango-chan, I swear. Look at the evil gleam in her eyes…scary…

"DON'T EVER SPEAK OF HIM!!!" Sango-chan covered her ears with her blue face glowing with horror, "EVEN TALKING ABOUT HIM WILL TAINT MY MOUTH!!!"

"Who's Shinaka Miroku?" I innocently asked, playing along with Ayame-chan's attempted murder on Sango-chan as I watched her face glow with unbearable horror that seemed to reach the high point, judging by the color of her face, which seemed to get bluer by the second, "I'm the new one… So you have to tell me who he is, neh?"

Sango-chan looked like as if she was going to blow up from the horror and the humiliation building in her face, but Ayame-chan put an end to that by changing the topic. "Why were you here in the first place, Sango-chan?"

Sango-chan seemed to relax visibly as her blue face was instantly replaced with a rosy pink one, which we, Ayame-chan and I, were now used to. "Oh," she smiled, as if nothing happened before her face color changed, "It's nothing, really… I just wanted to tell Kagome-chan what to do since the school's starting on Monday…which is tomorrow."

"Okay. Cut to the point. What am I supposed to do?" I asked, eagerly wanting to know what I was supposed to do, since I was new to this school.

"Tomorrow morning before breakfast, you will receive your school uniforms, including summer, winter, and PE ones, and your bags. And then as told, you are supposed to follow the schedule, going to classes and blah blah blah. Any questions?"

"Not really…" I said, understanding her short explanations on my act, and thingy majieeg. "When's breakfast?"

"7:30 A.M." Sango-chan said, "And it ends at 8:30, by the way. Then you go to your classes at 9:00. Between classes, there are 10 minute break, and the lunch is at 12:00 P.M. and ends at 1:30. After the school ends, which is at 4:00 P.M., you have after school activities, such as clubs, but you can choose to sleep and fool around in your dorm, before the dinner you'll have at 7:00 P.M. Oh, by the way, you can't get your breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you are not with your roommate…"

Okay, how am I supposed to remember all that?

I mentally groaned with distaste.

I have an incredibly supposed-to-be-sexy and annoying male roommate, who happens to be going out with my nee-chan, and now I have a long schedule to remember… Not to mention I wasn't able to get food if my roommate was not present at the time…

Just plain unbelievable…

* * *

A/N:

Back in Korea-v-

Kind of longer than the other chapters, but still short…

Well… Back in few more days…

Japanese used in this chapter:

nee-chan: sister

gomen/gomen ne: sorry

daijoubu/daijoubu desu: It's okay

uresai: shut up/be quiet


	5. Classes Begin I

I had been dreaming. Dreaming of the little odens floating around and singing "Eat me Kagome-sama" in those off high-key tones. I was willing to comply…if it hadn't been the stupid pair of hands that immediately made a grab at my shoulder and shook like as if there was no tomorrow. Groaning slightly, I rolled over, swatting the hands away with sleepy annoyance and throwing a fist in a random direction, only to waste my energy at my attempt to punch the air.

Heat radiated off from the thing that was hovering over me like some kind of ghost that came to haunt me, I felt the thing breathe against my ear, and I stiffened like a statue. No. I did not want to leave the blissful realm of my dreams. I don't want to wake up to the cold reality…even though my stomach violently protested against my mind. _I need food_, it was saying.

"Oi," a familiar but not welcomed male voice whispered into my ears, "It's morning… You better wake up so I could eat my breakfast on time…"

"Screw your breakfast," I snapped sleepily at the person, as the singing oden started to disappear from my dream harem, "I just want the oden… Noooo oden… Don't goooo……."

However, when something brushed against my jaw line, the little dancing odens started to disappear one by one from my beautiful oden harem… To yell at the person, I snapped up quickly only to…

-…hit somebody's jaw painfully with top of my head. There was some kind of sickening thud, and I felt something warm slowly dripping down along my face lines. I raised a hand to touch the icky liquid, probably smudging it across my skin, and withdrew my hand to stare at it with my currently poor vision, which only included blurs, blurs, and more blurs. Nooo… Odens… Don't gooooo…………...

Then I saw something red on my hand.

"Oi…" the voice called again, slight concern and hesitation in the voice, and something warm and icky grabbed my wrist as smell of freshly sprayed cologne filled my lungs painfully like some kind of smoke… "I think you are bleeding."

Visions cleared along with my perfect oden harem, and I looked up.

…Only to find Inoukai hovering over me like some sort of stalker.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

And why the heck am I always starting the day with a scream??!!!

--

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 5: Classes Begin – part I

--

I looked down at my "supposedly" uniform on my bed, tapping my chin with a finger thoughtfully. Was this really a uniform? What kind of school wore this kind of clothes in school? Don't get me wrong; it was really okay, but…it was out of place…sort of. I picked up the uniform, pushing it against my figure, studying myself in the mirror with confusion. A thought entered my mind as it began to reel into action.

_**We were supposed to wear a kimono as a school uniform?**_

It was red and black. I suppose it was…a set to the school interior… After all, even though the school was a western-styled castle, it did have Japanese traditional interior inside… Not only was it red and black, it was made out of _silk_. _Silk_, people. Do you know how expensive they are? Even everybody wore a cheap scratchy kimono at the festivals!!! ...right, so maybe it was only me. But STILL!!!!

Like mentioned, it was red and black. Right. Not only that, it had pretty patterns woven with golden thread. On the back was the woven flower that represented the Tokyo Private High School, which was…lilac, I think. My aunt liked lilacs. On the hem of the skirt was a woven dragon, curling up the side with its tail at the bottom.

They sent a bag for me too. It was just those normal black bags students wore, except that there was a big fat GUCCI mark at the bottom of it. Ah, and not to mention the wooden geta.

I think I now understand what the people meant when they said they can't use something because it was so beautiful or something. Okay, that didn't make sense at all…

"Are you ready yet?" a voice drawled lazily outside of my room; a voice which I instantly bristled against; a voice which I hated ever since Day 1. "It's 7:15. The breakfast should start in 15 minutes, you know…" Steady taps of tips of fingers against the door began.

"For your information, _senpai_," I spat out with venom, "I didn't even wear the uniform yet."

"I need my fucking _coffee_, Higurashi," the voice grouchily answered back, really different from the person I met yesterday…not that either of them was any better…

"Sorry, your asshole-ness, I don't need coffee, so it doesn't really matter," I answered back while putting on my white tabi socks, hoping that the 'don't-talk-to-me-you-freak' message would get to his tiny brain. Judging by the heavy silence, I guess he really did have a brain to get the message through his system.

Slipping on the kimono carefully– I didn't want to wrinkle the thing; it'd ruin it – over my simple…undergarment and shorts plus the white eri-sugata, I bound the black koshi-himo tightly around my waist to below my chest. Or attempted to, more like… It was a very clumsy attempt, me being trying to bind it single handedly. After trying and trying for about 3 minutes, I gave up, and was forced to choose the option that was at the bottom of my list.

"Oi…" I called out as I kicked the door with my tabi sock-covered feet, hearing a shift against the door as an answer, "…your asshole-ness… I need help with the obi… All koshi-himo, date-jime, and obi-jime."

Another shift. "Fine."

Tapping my right foot on the floor impatiently, I waited as the door creaked open. Thumps of the footsteps were heard before my nose was all clogged up by the cologne the guy sprayed. I coughed and choked hysterically, ignoring the scowl Inoukai-_senpai_ threw at my direction. Hey, I don't like colognes, okay??!! I had a bad experience with it once… Ooh, was that a shudder up my spine?

"What's up with you and my cologne??" he started, taking the black date-jime, dark yellow koshi-himo, and golden obi-jime from my pinky. Yes, if you guessed it right, I was holding out all of those to him with my pinky to try to avoid as many as contacts as possible. "It's not like you're allergic to it, right?"

I wrinkled my nose, frowning slightly, "Not allergic, _senpai_, just hate the thing with passion. You know? Bad experience with it in the past? Like spraying the thing into my eyes accidentally? I don't know, maybe, a person wearing the same cologne stalked me 24/7??" I answered sarcastically, "Gee, be understanding, _senpai_. Isn't that why _senpai_ system was created? You know, like not hitting on the under class men on the 1½th hour you meet them??!!!"

"Wow, the Wise One," he muttered dryly while gesturing me to raise my arms perpendicular to the ground, "Your wisdom just blinds me."

I only huffed as he started to wrap the koshi-himo around my midriffs, "Well, your asshole-ness, your honorably large ego just suffocates me."

Inoukai only pointedly pulled hard on my koshi-himo with a jerk, thus creating a very suffocating friction between me and my wonderful silk koshi-himo, which made me choke on my breath. "You just like playing hard-to-get, don't you, Higurashi?" Then he moved onto the date-jime, wrapping it over my koshi-himo.

"I'm not playing hard-to-get, _senpai_," I answered with a little difficulty, since the obi was still tight around my midriffs, "I'm just simply playing get-away-from-me-you-freak, just to let you know. I hope that message would go through your hopelessly tiny brain."

"But, Higurashi, my hopelessly tiny brain is translating that message wrong." Hey, I heard **_the_** smirk in your voice!!! I tell you!!! I heard it!!! "It's translating the message into 'I-know-you-want-me.' How do you suppose I do about, hmm?" I felt his hands tie a very complicated butterfly knot at the back and finish it with a tap on it after tying the obi-jime around date-jime.

Then he leaned forward, the clogging smell of cologne only coming closer, and just sort of stood there, hovering over me from behind like some sort of rapist. My mind went blank, slipping in and out of past and present, watching the flashes of those memories and staring at the beige wall of my room at the same time…

_Otou-san…_ Streaks of blood on the floor... _Otou-san…_ The bound hands…the duck-taped mouth… _Otou-san…!!! _A bloodied knife next to a body against the white wall… _Otou-san!!! _Then a shatter. A muffled scream against the bindings. Rains and rains of crystals. _OTOU-SAN!!!!! _A bloodied knife held in ones hand. _No no no!!!! NO!!!!!!! _The same knife stabbing deep into a living object. _No!!! No!!!! YAMERO!!!!! _Warm liquids splashing against the face… Streaks of blood on the white wall… Blank white wall… Bloodied white wall… Blank white wall… Bloodied…

'_**YAMERO!!!! DAME!!!!!! DAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **_

Then I shuddered, breaking out in a cold sweat, as the flashes unwillingly retreated slowly into the dark corners of my mind. Few lingered behind to haunt my visions and fill me with terror. Inoukai didn't seem to notice my dejavu, only standing there and playing with my hair as if it was some kind of silky seaweeds. This time, I had to control myself. Or he'll think me as some damsel in distress, and I hated – and still hate - those damsels in distress. Yeah, get the pattern here?

Controlling myself even though my insides were bursting with the terror with my newest dejavu, I pulled away from Inoukai, who came off easy because of the surprise, and grabbed my school bag and a hair clip before walking out of the room steadily. Maybe if I did walk fast enough, then he wouldn't see the crack of my barrier against the world and my controlled but horrified and vulnerable expression on my face. I hurriedly put on our uniform shoes, the wooden geta, and darted out the door.

I'd only hope for the best.

---

I took a deep breath, running my hand through my tangled up greasy (I cringed as I felt the texture. **_Ewwww…_**) hair, and stared at the door again. Room 15W. This was Sango-chan's room. I lifted a hand, curling it into a light fist, before withdrawing again, sighing as my hand immediately went to my head to scratch at it. Okay. Breathing in and out. In and out. Thinking of happy thoughts. Gather up your courage, Kagome-chan. You could do this. I know you could.

Finally, and again, gathering up my courage, I lifted my hand again, curling it into a light fist, again, and bring it to the door to lightly…

"_**YOU FRIGGIN' PERVERRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

…knock?

And a very loud crash against the door.

"Sango-chan?" I called out, now knocking on the door, not too quiet, but just loud enough to be heard through whatever that was going on inside her door. I was hoping that it wasn't Sango-chan against the door… But then again, the only person who could yell that loud and swing a person full force into the door was Sango-chan.

And there was a startled pause, then noises of scrambling around with couple thuds and slams of the door, before the door just smashed open with Sango-chan slightly disheveled but smiling brightly. Something about that smile makes shivers go up my spine…

"Hey, Kagome-chan!!! Ohayou!!!" she brightly chirped, the cheerfulness of her almost capable of blinding the world, "What brings you here such early??!! You know, the sun is bright, the birds are singing… It's a beautiful day!!!" she dramatically opened her arms, gesturing to the small window down the hall. A thick silence fell over between us.

"Sango-chan," I started dryly, "You are **_sooooo_** fake."

Sango-chan looked almost nervous, and she wasn't doing any good job at hiding even a trace of it from her face, "What are you talking about, Kagome-chan?" she smiled even more brighter, as if hoping that her fake cheerfulness would distract me from…something she didn't want me to find out…

"I wasn't talking about anything, Sango-chan," I innocently said, hoping that my widened eyes would make her even more nervous; making Sango-chan go very paranoid was worth my teary eyes which was caused by not blinking, "Now what are you talking about? Are you, perhaps, hiding something from me? Me, Higurashi Kagome, who's your nice friend?"

"Err…. Um…" she backed up slightly, a light layer of sweat now evident on her face; I was able to tell that she was trying really hard to not have me catch a glance behind her, "Kagome-chan… I need to get ready for breakfast now…."

"Oh, really?" I batted my eyelashes at her, keeping on my innocent act even though I was hysterically laughing mentally at Sango-chan's horrified expression, (man, how I wish I had a camera right now…) "You have your uniform on, your hair is down and tied at the bottom neatly, your face is clean, and your breath smells like toothpaste. Are you sure you're not done??"

"Ahh…" poor Sango-chan looked cornered, and I just had to wonder about her face color change again… It was almost orange this time… "Eto… I CAN'T LET YOU COME INTO THE DORM!!!" she then blurted out hastily before slamming the door in my face.

Shocked, I stood there for a moment, before latching myself on the door and slam on it as if there was no tomorrow, "Sango-chan!!!! SANGO-CHAN!!! You open the door right now, or I'll bust it open!!!!!"

"Bite me!!!!"

"I would bite you really hard if you open the door, Sango-chan!!" I twisted the door knob furiously, only to find out that the door was too heavily pressed back by Sango-chan's weight (If Sango-chan hears that, she'll probably tear my hairs out of my scalp…) to push the door open.

"No!! I can't show my violent side at my friends!!! I refuse to!!!" Okay, so maybe I understand that she doesn't want to scare me away, but it's not like there's Peter Pan making out with her on the other side of this door…

"_Aren't I a great kisser, Sango? Come with me to the Neverland!!" says Peter._

"_But Peter, there is my friend outside the door screaming her bloody head off!" insert a dramatic gasp, "Oh my golly gosh, Peter, I think you may have to hide!"_

Okay, now my own imagination really scares me…

"It's not like I'd hate you if I find a guy bloody against the other side of this door, you know!!!" I yelled, the statement about a bloody guy against the door popping out of nowhere, as I slammed the door couple times more.

A silence. "…how did you know?"

Err… Was Peter Pan actually on the other side of this door making out with Sango-chan? "Err… Know what?"

"…that I have a guy bleeding against this door," Sango-chan answered nervously, a slow creak of a turning lock heard before… "**_EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** **_GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"Ah, Sango," a cheerful smooth male voice said behind the door, "That uniform looks very lovely on you."

Couple more slams against the wall, and Sango-chan stormed out of the dorm, huffing heavily as she swung her school bag on violently, (The force of the swing was enough to knock out a bulky man for days in the "Patients with Intense Care" section.) and slammed the door shut with such a force capable of blowing me off my feet.

"Come on," Sango-chan huffed, flipping her fallen strands of hair off her shoulder, "We are going to get our breakfast."

"But you said we needed our roommates to eat-…"

"**_SCREW THEM!!!! WHO NEEDS A FRIGGIN' ROOMMATE TO EAT A FRIGGIN' BREAKFAST???!!!!!!!"_**

"But I thought you said…" was the last thing that came out of my mouth that morning, due to Sango-chan's scary glare directed at me.

---

It turned out that we were able to get our breakfast without our roommates if you stick with a very grouchy and roommate-less Sango-chan. She only had to throw one staff member into the wall, and threaten the other staff member, and then shake the aforementioned staff member by his collar madly while yelling some incoherent colorful stuff into his ear before the cafeteria ladies got the clue and scrambled around to get us some food to eat, trying to stay out of Sango-chan's way.

The cafeteria was something that wasn't under the influence of Hogwarts or traditional Japanese theme, unlike the others. It was just like any other normal cafeteria from the American schools I saw in the books, except that the tables were made of shiny and smooth woods, unlike my other high school, where we had to sit in our classroom desks to eat our lunch…

Yum, our breakfast was Western style!! Complete with scrambled eggs, bacons, toast, and orange juice!! I felt a little guilty for getting lunch without my roommate when other people had to though…not that I'd want to be seen with Inoukai all the time. Okay, okay, overactive imagination!! My own imagination scares the heck out of me… To be seen with Inoukai all the time… I shudder at the thought.

Sango-chan was surely in a bad mood, shoveling her food into her mouth like that… She would get a stomachache later on if she keeps on doing it though…

"What was that fiasco with your roommate?" I asked, chewing on my bacon.

Sango-chan immediately choked on her food - all of the scrambled eggs, bacons, toast, and orange juice - some of the chewed up scrambled eggs dropping out her mouth as she started to cough painfully as if some of the orange juice went up her nose. Cringing and frowning disgustedly, I took 10 sheets of napkins to wipe off the half chewed and saliva covered food off the table. It took quite a while before Sango-chan's brain registered that there was something called _water_ to feel better and reached out to chug the cup down. Eww… I could see some of the food particles floating in the water…

"I had orange juice up my nose because of you!!!" she coughed, reaching for another cup of water that was mine, "And do you realize how gross it was for me to chug down water with the food particles from my mouth floating in it?"

I tried really hard to smile innocently, hoping that it would somehow calm Sango-chan down, "Umm… Oops?"

Apparently, it did not work, judging by the way Sango-chan's face turned unusual shade of bright pink, "Oops? **_Oops??!!!_** You almost killed a person and you're just **_Oops_**???!!!"

"All I did was asking you about-…"

"Don't ever ask about Shinaka Miroku!!" she narrowed her eyes, "Understand?"

"But why-…"

Her glare was enough to shut up a whole herd of Inoukai, I swear.

---

The school was so humongous, it was not even funny. Wait, why was it supposed to be funny if the school is humongous? Hmm…

When did I turn left? Where are my classes, dang it!!!! Why didn't I follow Sango-chan? Why wasn't I smart enough to register for a campus tour? Why wasn't I spotting any staff members? Where the heck was I anyway?? And why can't I feel my brain?! Okay, I think my brain is still present. It's floating around… Wheeee

I wondered as I made a turn around the corner of the corridor. Oh my spleen My **_spleen_**!!!! I can't feel my spleen!!!!According to the map…I glanced at the map, I was supposed to be in the North Wing…where most of the seniors were at. Seniors meant staff members. But why aren't there any staff members? I needed to get to my class in 12 minutes, dang it!!!

I huffed and opened a random door. Huzzah, it was a door with brick wall blocking the entrance. I slammed the door shut, cursing my aunt's incredibly detailed design of the school. She was majored in both architect design and education…until my grandfather and grandmother, who had rejected our family ever since kaa-san married otou-san, gave their hidden money to my two aunts and an uncle when they died. Kaede-ba-chan, Miwa-ba-chan, and Gen-ji-chan wanted to split the money in half even if that meant that she'd be disobeying their parents' last will, but kaa-san objected, saying that she wasn't worthy of the money. Ever since then ba-chan tried to help us as much as she can. Me and Souta attending her school must've been a huge opportunity for her.

Kikyou-nee-chan… Hmm… She was my mother's older sister's daughter. My mother's family was consisted of Miwa (she _was_ married after all) Mai, Kikyou-nee-chan's mother and my aunt, who was the oldest, older than my mother by 4 years, my mother, Higurashi – used to be Sugimoto – Mina, the second of the family, Higurashi Gen, my uncle who was younger than my mother by 5 years, and Higurashi Kaede, my aunt, who was younger than Gen-ji-chan by 5 years. Man, to think that my grandparents actually reproduced 4 kids in 14 years… I guess it isn't that strange, since they married young, but still…!!!

I stopped and looked at my school map again, only to find out that I was holding the map upside down. Aw, for the love of Rapunzel!!!! I was in the Southwestern Wing!!!

It was going to take a very long time before I reached my class…

---

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry, everybody!! It took such a long time to update!! bows apologetically If it wasn't for Rikku-chan who threatened me, I couldn't have finished this chapter!! I promise I'll try to finish up next chapter a lot quicker!! bows again I'm really sorry because this chapter is very short!! I'll make it up next time!! Sorry!!!

**Japanese Translation**:

Oden: some type of fishcake, I believe. I don't really know how to describe it…

Kimono: Japanese traditional clothes

Geta: wooden sandals

Date-jime, koshi-himo, obi-jime: part of kimono

Tabi: socks worn for geta

Eri-sugata: inner white clothes worn before kimono.

Senpai: upperclassmen

Otou-san: father

Eto: umm…

Kaa-san: mother

Ba-chan: aunt

Ji-chan: uncle


	6. Classes Begin II

By some God's miracle, I was now sitting in my first period class, face red and huffing, due to some recently happened incident. A shudder found itself up my spine as I found myself thinking about the incident which happened exactly 4 minutes and 26 seconds ago. Man, stalker… I now had a stalker who thought I was beautiful despite the fact that I just socked him in the face really hard enough to draw blood from his nose. Stalker… Damn it, stalker! Those pale blue eyes give me chills…

"Higurashi Kagome!" a voice suddenly rang out the classroom; apparently, the teacher was taking role ever since the bell rang. It was not even an ordinary bell; it was some kind of frog chirping… Wait, did the frogs chirp or was it the chipmunks?

"Ah… H-Hai!" I replied just in time. That teacher was creepy looking… I mean, what's up with that long curly black hair in a ponytail with that deathly pale skin that seemed to be better than my own skin? I was a girl too! And how old is he anyway? He's probably around his mid thirty! Don't mind me…it's just the jealousy taking its toll on me. And damn, I bet he wore red contacts just to freak out the kids… But what can I say? If I did say that to him, I'd get myself expelled…

-

In the Same Room with a Dog

Chapter 6: Classes Begin – II

-

_Southwestern Wing; 8:54 A.M., exactly 6 minutes before the classes start_

Seriously, I only had 6 minutes to get myself out of this wing.

I wandered around a little bit more, poking here and there, trying to find some kind of classroom or teachers' lounge. Why couldn't I even find Staff members? I mean, come on! They told us that they were spread throughout the whole campus, including around the closed off area! (The little voice at the back of my head silently reminded me that nothing like that was told during the orientation.) Come on, person with Staff member necklace! I only have six minutes to get to my class, dang it!

5 minutes and 30 seconds…

_**DDDDDSSSSHHHHH!**_

After slamming really hard into a person in the middle of the deserted Southwestern Wing, I fell back with a horrible screech, landing on my rear end. (What was up with the sound effect? Dsh? This had to be a joke…) Rubbing my sore butt, I glared up, meeting up with pair of pale but lively blue eyes. Scent of freshly sprayed cologne radiating off the person… Man, this person was a guy! What was up with Lady Luck tangling me up in a guy mess! This was not even close to being tangled up in a guy mess, though…

"What the hell are you doing over here?" the blue eyes narrowed, gleaming almost dangerously, "This is a closed off area… Judging by your thread color, which is gold, you are a sophomore, aren't you?" not giving me any chance to reply, he began again. "You know better than to wander around in the forbidden area!"

He was wearing the samurai styled clothes, wearing dark brown gi and white hakama with the Staff necklace around his neck. Long black hair was swept messily up into a high ponytail with a thick mess of silver thread, which probably indicated that he was a junior… After all, Inoukai-_senpai_ had been wearing a silver threaded kimono with a matching hair tie…

"You!" he suddenly yelled, his dark hair swishing to the side harshly as he pointed his quivering index finger at my pathetic form on the ground, "You! You are the girl who almost strangled and beat me to death! You! **_You!_**" I almost strangled and beat him to death? Wha-?

Wait wait wait… Come to think of it, he does look familiar… I scratched my chin thoughtfully as my conscious ventured into the past…

_I stormed down the corridor in a rampage and couple students looked at me as if I was some kind of psycho on the loose. Even few couples making out in the darkened hall way paused to look at a flushing, rampaging, and raging girl in a messy state._

_My super tangled hair whipped around me as I stomped across the main hall. Oh, how much I HATE Inoukai! I gritted my teeth as I spotted a student with the "Staff" necklace. In fact, I hate him so much I could write a very long scroll about him even if I was a baby._

_Once I stood in front of the staff member, I instantly grabbed his collar, almost choking him, "Tell me where the principal-san's office is," I said threateningly, my dull blue gray eyes flashing in rage. My hands tightened when he didn't answer in two seconds because he was in too much of shock._

"_I'll give you five seconds to answer before I add another hole to your head," I narrowed my eyes, mentally counting in my head._

_One…_

_Two…_

"_NOW!" I yelled impatiently, throwing his face into the wall next to us._

"_That was only two seconds!" he protested against the wall, "And I'm afraid I can't tell you where…" _

_Before he finished his sentence, I started to shake him madly back and forth by his collar, "TELL ME NOW, YOU WUSS!"_

"_You take an elevator to the top," he managed to cough out, "then take a right turn at the hallway."_

"_Thank you," I said dryly before dropping him on the floor and stomping off to the elevator._

Ah, so he was **_that _**guy! No wonder he looked so familiar! Wait… Why am I acting so happy when he looks like he's ready to murder me? Uh oh… This was not good at all…

"You…" he repeated, his gleaming blue eyes narrowing dangerously into just barely audible slits again, "Do you know what I like in a girl?"

…what a psycho…what's up with asking a girl question like that before murdering her? Damn, he seriously needs to pay a visit to the nut house for all I care! "N-No…?"

"The feistiness," he said with a very irritating smirk that was all too similar to Inoukai's own irritating smirk, a pointy fang grazing the corner of his left lips…wait, since it's the left corner for me, would the teeth actually grazing the corner of his right lips? "Do you know who my ideal girl friend would be?"

Why the heck is he asking me that…? Does he really want to see me tortured, beat brutally till I die or something? "…No…?"

"Shinazuki Hina from My Gangster Wife movie," he replied, his smirk widening if that was possible, looking just like Inoukai, to my growing horror. "I'm sure you know that movie? It's been popular for a while, you know…"

…no I don't, you ass. I never watch movies that somehow bring romance into the picture even with all the violence. "Ah…you'd make a really nice item with her…?" I squeaked out nervously, keeping up my nervous sophomore act. Man, all these get-that-psycho-guy-away-from-me is taking too much effort for my liking…

"After you socked me in the face last time," _I so did not sock your face. Can't you tell the difference between shaking and socking! _"Can you guess what happened?"

Why would I want to know what you feel about our little 24 second meeting? "Um… You…want to kill me right now by slitting my throat open with those sharp teeth of yours?" I suggested with another of my nervous grin. To my surprise though, he laughed. I mean, that guy laughed. Complete with the 'Ha ha ha' sound effect and the sheer loud volume of it, echoing off every wooden wall of the school. I cringed at the sound, trying to steer myself away from it, but the guy held me in place with his right hand, laughing hard as he leaned on me. Eww… Stop touching me, dang it!

The laughter faded in about 15 more seconds, still echoing off the wooden floor and wall of the school. (Ha ha… ha ha…. Ha ha…. Echo… Echo…. Echo….) I carefully (carefully by meaning using the tip of my pinky to do the work) pushed the guy off of me, who came off quite easily despite that guy body. He wiped off the tears and smirked again, those freakish pale blue eyes focusing on me.

"Very funny, umm…" he glanced at my nametag briefly. "Higurashi… Your name's Kagome, huh? Nice name, Kagome-chan."

Eww… Did he just call me Kagome-**_chan_**? That is so…**_gross_**… "Um, thanks…?"

"So, where was I? Oh yes," he rubbed his hand together, smirking an arrogant smirk again… Maybe there was a way to somehow wrench those lips from that face to prevent him from smirking. How I wished for a fork right now… "I like you a lot, Kagome-chan."

A pocket of silence.

…………w-wait, what the hell did he just say right now?

"Come again?" I asked dumbly, gaping like an idiot fascinated with a screwdriver. I used my pinky to plunge it into in my right ear, cleaning out the ear waxes that seemed to be clogging my hearing senses right now. I know it's dirty, but hey, anything to get that psychotic bastard off my guy-web tangle! Inoukai was just enough, thank you very much! I don't need another trouble…

He twitched, a vein popping out of his forehead. Damn, of all stupid males existing in this world, why did I have to get the impatient dumb idiots? First Inoukai, now this stupid pale blue eyed freak! Why do older guys hit on me, dang it! If it was some younger guys, then at least have some emotion other than disgust! "I said," he said slowly through his clenched teeth, "I like you a lot, Higurashi."

…

…

…

…

"Okay, it was very unpleasant meeting you," I said flatly, turning around to leave this place I was lost in. I only had 2 minutes to get to class anyway.

"No, wait!"

Now that guy was getting too annoying for my liking. Eyes flashing dangerously, I swung around to deliver a direct punch to his face. With a sickening crunch, his face twisted in pain before blood started to spill from his nose. Oh no… I just punched a senpai! I had to run away from my crime scene…

"_Higurashi Kagome. We're arresting you for showing such violence to an upper classman, nonetheless, a rich man's son. Not only are you arrested, you'll also be kicked out of this school, forever…_

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

_Echo…_

_Echo…_

_Echo…_

_FOREVER…_

Face turning blue in horror, I turned around, running away from the place I was lost in.

"By the way, I still think you're beautiful!" that hysterical voice yelled from behind. What was he, some kind of masochist? And if he is a masochist, does that make me a sadist? I shuddered. "I still like you, you know! You'll be mine someday! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Oh God, please have mercy and kill me.

* * *

By some miracle of running toward a random direction, I was able to find my first class, which was Pre Calculus, taught by the "The Evil Ooniya-sensei," as self-named by the teacher himself. He had creepy wavy black hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and had freakish red eyes. I didn't know if it was contacts, but it was still enough to freak out the kids anyway. Strict teacher, but went somehow soft when Kikyou no nee-chan, his T.A., was around him. I hope nothing's going on between him and her. I mean, Ooniya-sensei with Kikyou no nee-chan is…disturbing. 

Eww…. Bad mental pictures…

Then there was my, no, half of the sophomores' PE teacher, Arisugawa Rikku-sensei. She insisted us on calling her as Arisugawa-sama instead of Arisugawa-sensei, and had us run for the whole entire period around that large school field. She was evil, I tell you! EVIL! While she was a simplistic hot headed woman, she was real good and clever at being evil and maniacal. There were no time limits, but we had to jog the whole way without stopping. It was pretty okay since I was in an okay shape and the fact that I jogged with Sango-chan. Ayame-chan was selected off to the other PE teacher, Hanashi Aiko-sensei, who liked to be dramatic and moody.

"She's single," Ayame shrugged, who had Hanashi-sensei last year also, "So I think that's why she's moody. I mean, she tries so hard to get this one guy out with her who lives in France – but too bad the guy is so dense and stupid, as she says. He can't sense anything that's going on around him. I'd feel real sorry for her since I know how it's like to be around a stupid guy you're trying to date with. Well, if it wasn't for all those tortures she put us through on her bad days that is…which is mostly on Mondays, because during the weekend she chats with the guy."

Our English teacher was really nice. She was a real sweetie, giving out free cookies to the class until…she got mad. Yes, Hokori Eiko-sensei was really scary when she was mad. She yelled, screamed, and…literally kicked one of our classmates out the door. His name was Ayama Nobunaga or something. No wait, it was Amari Nobunaga. Yes, he was the guy who secretly stuffed his pet monkey inside his bag and got caught by Hokori-sensei today.

"What the hell are you doing with that monkey, young man!" she yelled, pointing at the paranoid monkey running around the classroom, glaring her head off at this one frozen sophomore sprawled outside in the hallway, "I thought the TPHS said no pets allowed in the campus unless you raise it in the Nurture Center!" Cookies flew everywhere with her every violent gestures, and the students took cover underneath their desks.

"Hokori-sensei," the black haired girl with silver threads tying up her hair, junior, I presume, calmly handed an extra chocolaty and chunky chocolate chip cookie to Hokori-sensei as if this happened every day, "Here. Have a cookie."

"Waai! Thank you, Tsuyu!" the teacher was instantly back to her normal self, happily biting into the chocolate chip cookies her T.A. handed her. It was real fortunate that we had Tsuyu-senpai as T.A. in our period. If she wasn't here…I don't know what could've happen. "Nobunaga-kun? Why are you sitting outside in the hallway? Come over here and take a seat!"

The rest of the period went in silence as Eiko-sensei babbled on and on about the class rules and what she expected from the class, while she added in 'Don't eat soybeans' constantlyas if she wanted to brainwash us with that. Thanks to her, my head was full of 'Don't eat soybeans' for the whole entire 10 minutes I spent to walk across the castle in search of my science class.

My science teacher was…umm…strange. First he introduced himself by saying that we had nothing to know about him except his name, which was Toutousai. Then he went on and on about how he was working in this school to watch over these idiotic brothers, and that if we disrupt him, he'll cut off our noses with one of his swords. He also mentioned that he made two katana for those two idiotic brothers, and that they were manipulating his precious swords. He was strange. Yes, he was strange.

Then there was our Japanese History teacher, Myouga-sensei. (Ooh, Sango-chan and Ayame-chan were in my class! I was glad to see them!) I didn't know what was up with this school, and why the heck Kaede no ba-chan appointed them, but that teacher was peculiar too. A height that only reached my waist, and that flea-like behavior… But it was really funny when he fell over his pile of books he used to stand when he found out that I was a Higurashi. Even though I felt sorry for him, I couldn't help but laugh.

The lunch was great! They had oden! Banzai for oden!

Though, I freaked when I saw side-dish full of fried soybeans… I guess Hokori-sensei's 'Don't eat soybeans' lecture did brainwash me... Thank the Peter Pan that the other classmates who were in Hokori-sensei's class were freaking out with me. One of them were yelling, "Why, soybeans, people, **_wwwhhhhyyyyy_**! How could you eat **_soybeans_**, for the love of Captain Hook?"

Ah yes, and then our last class for the day… Japanese, taught by this weird teacher called Jakotsu. No first name or last name, but just his nickname used in his old group of friends who were still around in TPHS. Freaky teachers, I hear. Especially this one.

At first I thought he was a woman, but Sango-chan told me that he was a man, and that he had some homo relationship with this another teacher named Bankotsu. What was up with the teachers in this school? I thought Hokori-sensei was the most normal one out of all of them, but I was wrong! She was even weirder than rest of them if you saw it at a different angle! So anyways, Jakotsu-sensei was a homo. He looked like a woman, he acted like one, so I concluded that he was a one hundred percent homo. And besides, he dressed like one too! (He was wearing those Japanese female/male prostitute kimono, for Tinkerbelle's sake!)

So that's how my day went. I found myself at my dorm at 4:00 P.M. Ahh… So bored… I twitched against my mattress, drumming my fingers on the surface with soft ddum dum ddum dum. No Inoukai to diss… Sango-chan away in kendo club, Ayame-chan away in karate club, and Souten-chan in…computer club, I think? Meh. So I was generally bored out of my mind… Might as well as spend it on something useful… I got up and exited the dorm, in search of something more interesting than the patterns of my ceiling.

What was Souta's after school activity again…?

* * *

I wandered around the school a little more, poking here and there. I think Souta was taking Theatre Club, but I'm not sure… When I reached a part of the castle where there were paintings everywhere on the corridor wall, a group of students passed by, talking about the little freshman shrimp being the script writer of the play. Of course! The freshman shrimp! Souta! He loved to write! Yes, I was on the right spot! 

Screaming in joy inside, I hastened my pace, passing by the Theatre Club members toward the end of the corridor. Ready to yell out my greeting, I grabbed the door, about to slide it open to scare my younger brother inside the Theatre Rehearsal Room.

"Inoukai-senpai? Can I have a word with you?"

I stopped, freezing in mid-motion, hand that was ready to jerk the door open halting abruptly. Was that Souta talking to Inoukai? But…why? I leaned toward the door, pressing my ear against the smooth wooden surface. There was nobody around to witness me listening into their little conversation, so I was pretty much safe from being caught…unless they decide to have their talk outside, that is…

"Sure, kid. Let me just finish," he grunted, as if he was lifting up something heavy, "cleaning this up. If I don't, that Miroku's gonna try to annoy the heck outta me this evening during dinner…"

Inoukai, I assumed, shuffled around the room a bit, setting down something with a thud and clangs. Then the footsteps moved to the center of the room, followed by a rattle and a dragging sound moving across the wooden floor with a slight creak. I squinted, trying to see through the door slit. I think Inoukai sat on the chair, judging by that black blur shortening onto that brown little thing…

"So, kid. What do you want to talk about?" the upper classman said breezily to Souta, who was stiff and was sitting on the chair across from him.

"I…" Souta started, but swallowed, a sign of nervousness, "I want to talk about my older sister with you."

"Ho?" Inoukai seemed surprised; his voice tone just went up kind of higher than usual, which is a sign of curiosity or surprise most of the times. "And your sister's name is…?"

"Higurashi Kagome," Souta answered. "Your roommate, I assume?"

"Ah, yeah, that Higurashi girl…" Inoukai trailed off, "…yes, what about her?"

My younger brother took a deep breath nervously, but raised his head to look Inoukai straight in the eyes defiantly, pinning him down with his overprotective younger brother glare…I assumed. "What you're doing to her right now is not helping any of her situations. You don't know her well, Inoukai-senpai, and she doesn't know you well either. I ask you to leave her alone for the rest of the year until you guys are assigned to new roommates next year."

A pause. "And why is that?"

Another pause. "I'm afraid that's none of your business," Souta said stiffly, anger pronouncing every single of his words, "Look, senpai, she had a hard life before, and she didn't get over it yet. What you're doing to her is only reminding her of what happened to her. It's not helping anything, or anyone. She's not your ordinary playing hard-to-get girl. She's not a toy, understand? She's not something for you to play or conquer with. I hope you understand that."

Souta breathed in and out roughly. "This is your second warning, isn't it? First Kikyou no nee-chan, and now me. You should've listened when Kikyou no nee-chan spoke to you. And…" a pause, "There won't be any third warning, senpai. Just remember that."

And with that, I detached myself from the door, and walked away, not wanting them to know of my presence.

I don't know what could've happened if I stayed there.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Hi! It's been a long time since I updated this fic! (gets hit by angry readers) Forgive meeeee!  
I'm sorry it's short. But like I said on the Author's Note in the profile, I wasn't inspired enough when I was writing this. Gomen nasai…  
So, the story is finally moving…I guess… Souta and Kikyou gave Inuyasha "the talk." XP 

Bent-not-Broken: thank you for waiting! TT I'm so sorry for making you wait! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!  
Rikku-chan: Err… I updated! (runs away)  
Sailor-saturn550: Sorry for making you reread! TT  
Moonglow Gal: Neh, I think that was udon! XP Thank you for reading!  
Kat: I updated! (kyaaa)  
Kjinuyasha: I know… (sigh) My stories are all pointless and stupid… Especially this one. TT Sorry for not updating for a long time…  
shangxiang10: Thank you for reading!  
Eiko-chan: I updated! (yayy!) don't hit me for this crappy chapter…TT  
No one: Thank you!  
Little Nanami: Glad that you liked! Kagome's past will be revealed bit by bit… (cackles)  
Marisol: Thanks!  
AmenOsirius: Glad that you liked it! Thank you for reading this crappy fanfic!


End file.
